It's Almost Easy
by Trunxgurl
Summary: To everyone, regret is to feel sad, repentant, or disappointed over something that has happened or been done. To Trunks and Pan, it's the knife that was shoved into their hearts a long time ago, the only thing keeping them apart. TP.
1. Starting

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Dragonball Z… even though that'd be so cool! But I don't. :[ Oh well I tried…. lol.

**A/N#1**: Well I was just sitting here in front of my screen playing Fish Tycoon and I got the coolest idea for a story. I get a lot of ideas but this one is a good one. I'm not just saying that but, it's just good.

**A/n#2**: This is gonna start off a little weird but I promise, it'll make sense later. I won't explain any part of the plot here but it'll be explained throughout the story. There's no double meaning to anything, so it's not one of those weird "I have a dream and that dream is ruling my life" ones. Nope, none of that. It's all straightforward which will be easier for reading.

**A/N#3: There is a little lemon. Just a heads up.**

**Ages:**

Trunks: 29

Bra: 26

Goten: 28

Pan: 25

Uub: 28

Marron: 26

xxxxx

_A soft moan escaped her lips as a man's hand trailed little circles around her belly button. She knew that he knew it was one of her erogenous areas and he loved teasing her after a moment of completely pleasure and bliss. A giggle left her mouth and she turned to face the man besides her._

"_Stop it honey." She gave a playful push to the hand that now lay on her flat stomach._

"_You know how much I love to tease you after sex." He purred against her nose._

"_Yes, and you know how I can't do anything to your penis. I know, I know, it's too sensitive. So therefore, if I can't get to play, you don't get to play." She smiled and lightly gave him a kiss on the lips._

_He gave her a smile full of warmth and love and she settled next to his chest setting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. A couple of minutes of comfortable silence passed and he looked down at her. He used his right hand to move her black bangs off her eyes and started stroking her eyebrow._

"_You know what I've been thinking about, baby?" He asked._

"_What?" She replied as she stretched her legs, cuddled back into his chest and looked up at his blue eyes._

"_We should get settled down, you know? Get married and have kids." He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "It'll be perfect."_

"_Honey, you know we're still young. I just can't imagine having a kid right now." She said._

"_You're 21, an adult. You're already a…"_

"MODELS TO FITTING!"

Pan jerked awake and slowly lifted her head from the table. She blinked a couple of times while her eyes adjusted to the bright lights. She quickly gathered herself and got up stretching her back and cracking her neck. While she made her way over to make-up and hair she saw one of her best friends.

"Pan! Look at you! You look like a complete mess! You're lucky you're getting beautified in 2.2 seconds. If you weren't, you'd look like the zombie from hell!" Jayla said in her Australian accent.

"Flying from Sydney to Los Angeles kinda takes it out of you, you know." Pan glared at Jayla. Jayla let out a hearty laugh which made Pan glare harder.

"Oh don't do that. You keep doing that for another year and you'll get deep wrinkles on your face. Now come along. We need to get you to hair and make-up. What kind of a manager would I be if I didn't look after my top model?" Jayla laughed again and pushed Pan toward the make-up room.

Upon stepping foot into the room she was quickly grabbed by a man wearing a fish net shirt and skinny jeans inside stylish combat boots. Around his neck was a thin scarf and his waist length hair was tied tightly behind his head.

"Ah,_ma petite_ Panelope! Where have you been?! The star of the show must be flawless! Come, come. Sit here." He pushed Pan onto a chair facing the largest of vanity mirrors.

"Paul-Henri! How have you been? How's my favorite make-up artist doing?" Pan crossed her legs and leaned into the back of her chair.

"Well_ma chérie_, let me tell you," he said in a thick French accent as he pulled her hair with the brush. Pan winced but smiled when Paul-Henri looked up. "I have been traveling from Milan to Paris to New York to Tokyo to South Africa. It has been hectic! But you know what _ma chérie_, it is all worth it. I am here in Los Angeles making you beautiful for fashion week."

"Aww, that's… so sweet." Pan managed to say through gritted teeth.

"And_voila_! May I say that, I am a genius!" Pan looked up and grinned.

"You just had to do you're signature ballerina knot, didn't you?" Pan's hair was tightly slicked back into a high bun. The bun very wavy, and loose but pinned in place.

"This hairdo will make you famous. I'm certain of it. And you know I have to do your hair and make-up for your soon wedding." Paul-Henri gave her a you-know-it's-coming look.

"Oh shut up Paul-Henri! He'll pop the question when it's time." Pan giggled and playfully punched his arm.

"Ouch! I am so filing abuse against a handsome person report! Now sit still unless you want to look like the grim reaper's wife who got trampled by Santa and his reindeer. Believe me _ma chérie_, it's not pretty." Paul-Henri got his suit of make-up and started to carefully apply it.

"Done_ma chérie_, and you look stunning. Of course, I enhanced that beauty." Paul-Henri picked up the hairspray can and sprayed her head until Pan started to cough.

"I think that's enough hairspray don't you think?" Pan fanned her hands in front of her face to clear the mist of hairspray.

"Well_ma chérie_, you are complete. Wardrobe is calling you, although I would love to stay and chat. Hmm, maybe some other time. Well, ta tá!" He gave her a kiss in both cheeks and turned around to another model while yelling about how horrendous she looked.

Pan took a glance at the mirror to check her make-up. Her smokey eye look was very dark and black against her blue eyes. Light bronzer underlined her cheek bones while the highlighter accented them. She did a quick pose and turned around satisfied towards wardrobe.

xxxxx

"Pan! There you are. You're up next! C'mon, c'mon. We gotta get this gown on you pronto!" Pan let herself be pulled towards the panels. "Now strip down while I get the gown." The intern sprinted away clutching her clipboard tightly to her chest.

Pan started to undress when the intern ran back with a red gown on her arms. "This is it! C'mon! You're almost up." Pan eased it over her head and it slipped on like a glove.

"Wow. Nice gown." Pan said turning her back to the intern as she zipped her up and fixed any wrinkles that appeared on the silk.

"Well, what more do you want from Versace? Although, I'm really surprised that the gown fit you so well."

"It has been really hard making it in the modeling industry. I mean I am 5'4". By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Anna. I'm an intern for _Vogue_." She smiled as she handed Pan red 4 inch heel pumps.

"Nice to meet you Anna." Pan smiled and took the shoes from Anna and slipped them on. Pan stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"Now let me look you over and make sure everything's right." Pan had a red silk halter dress wit a gold pendant at eh end of her low v-neckline and flow outwards starting at the knees.

"Pan, you're up!" The show director yelled.

"Good luck!!" Anna called after her as she ran towards the director.

"There you are. Hold on for a second." The show director looked at the screen for a couple of seconds and held his hand up. "Get ready." Pan took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. "Get ready… and… you're up! Go, go, go!!"

Pan stepped into the lights and gave a small pose then strutted down the runway. She stopped at the end and gave 2 poses while the cameras flashed in front of her and gave a small smirk while her adrenaline rushed through her veins. _This is definitely awesome_. She turned around and walked back as cameras kept flashing at her naked back. She walked behind the stage and the director grabbed her arm before she started to go down the stairs.

"That was amazing, Pan. I think this show might just make it for you." He smiled and Pan grinned back at him.

"Thank you!"

xxxxx

After the show, Pan got into her 2009 Camaro Concept and drove to her hotel room at the Hilton Waterfront Beach Resort in Huntington Beach. Chevrolet had made a small exception and made one especially for her. She had fallen in love with the one that was in Transformers and ordered a duplicate of the car. It cost her hefty amount of money but to her, it was all worth it.

Pan skid to a halt before entering the Hilton parking lot. She stopped in front of valet and got out of car wearing a short destroyed mini skirt, a white tank top, a small beige yarn cardigan, and 4 inch peep toes pump. The valet guy gaped at her as she stood in front of him holding the keys in front of his face.

"Excuse me?" Pan moved her head a little lower to show him that she knew he was staring at her breasts. The valet guy quickly jumped to a straight position and tried hiding his red face and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, miss. I'll take care of your car." He took the keys and ran to the driver's side of the car. Pan rubbed the bridge of her nose as she felt a small headache come.

She walked into the lobby and straight to the main desk while quickly admiring the waterfall inside the lobby. "Excuse me. Just came to check if I have any messages. Room 1204." Pan set her clutch bag on the counter and waited as the clerk checked her monitor.

"Ok Miss Son, you have 2 new messages." The clerk said with a forced smile. _Man, I need a new job_. "Would you like to hear them here or in the privacy of your room?"

"Umm, I'll go up to listen to them, thank you." Pan turned around and headed to the elevator. The elevator boy held the door open for her as she ran inside. "Thank you. I thought I was going to miss it."

xxxxx

Getting to her room door, she dug through her purse looking for her card key. "Where the fuck is it? Ugh." She kept digging through her some make-up, receipts and her own set of keys. She gave up and slumped on the floor. She took off her heels and put them besides her while she took one last glance at her purse. She saw the card key on the inside pouch of her purse and gave herself a little smack on her forehead. "Duh."

She grabbed her purse and shoes while she unlocked her door. She went inside and placed her purse on the small coffee table which stood in the living room and dropped her shoes by the chair next to the table. She went to her dresser and opened up the drawers only to find her clothes neatly folded and organized. _I don't remember fixing anything. I got here, dumped the luggage by the door, got an hour of sleep, showered and left. So, if I didn't fix it, then… _

She quickly put her guards up and looked around the living room paying close attention behind furniture. She then walked slowly to her bedroom and saw no one. She went to the other side of her king sized bed and found nothing. Even her bed was made. She opened the closet doors and found her jeans, jackets, and sweater neatly hung up. _Maybe I did put everything away. Hmm, I must've been more tired than I thought I was if I don't remember doing work._

Pan took off her cardigan and hung it up. She then took off her skirt and threw it in the dirty laundry hamper that the hotel freely provided for her. She walked to the phone in nothing but a tank top, bra, and hipsters and sat on the edge while she reached for her phone. She quickly pushed her pass code in and laid back to listen to her messages.

"You have 2 new messages. Message one." A cheery man's voice came through and Pan grinned.

"Sup Pan! This is your most coolest awesome uncle ever. Just calling that we can't wait till you get back home! Gohan is freaking out, getting everything just how you like it and Bra is ecstatic. I think her To-Do list is as long as a novel. But anyway, just wanted to say we miss you and can't wait for you to get here. So hurry back! 1 week and counting!" Pan giggled a bit while she erased that message. "Next message."

"Hey baby! Just calling to tell you to look in your bathtub." Pan frowned and replayed the message. "Hey baby! Just calling to tell you to look in your bathtub."

Pan erased the message and got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. She saw a flicker of light under the door and reached for the doorknob. She inched the door opened and stuck her head in to see what was in the bathtub. Pan's eyes widened for a second but then smiled and went into the bathroom.

xxxxx

The bathroom was filled with lightly vanilla scented candles and rose petals decorated the floor. She looked over to the Jacuzzi sized bathtub to find a man in it with the water up a few inches below the limit. His arms extended on top of the bathtub and Pan caught herself staring at his biceps.

"Surprised?" He said in a low voice filled with desire.

Pan shrugged and walked very slowly to the bathtub. "A bit." She smiled as she felt her own blue eyes grow darker. She took off her tank top and threw it on the floor as she kept walking.

"Care to join me?" He whispered said softly, louder than a whisper but softer than normal.

"Oh yes." She took her hair down from her ponytail and shook it free. She then removed her bra and threw it at him. He caught it one handed and kept looking at her like a wolf watches a doe. She stopped and removed her panties while she held them up then let them fall to the floor.

The man saw her from head to toe and kneeled in the bathtub. He then motioned her with his finger to go over to where he was. She stepped into the bathtub and kneeled in front of him. He was a good 8 inches taller than she was but she didn't care.

He put his hands on her lower back and pulled her to him. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are naked?"

"Mmhmm. You told me before I left Sydney. How did you get here so quickly?" Her voice was getting softer against his lips.

"I flew."

Saying that, he pressed his lips against hers and what started off as a chaste kiss turned into a battle. Their tongues collided with each other as her hands roamed his chest. She felt how happy he was to have her there and smiled against the kiss. He pulled back and gave her a pout.

"Why'd you stop?" He said as he sat back.

"You're happy." She gave him a devilish smile and her hands roamed lower.

"I'm always happy to see you and so is my little guy." His hand cupped her butt as he lifted her onto his lap. He smiled down at her as Pan looked up at him. Her hand went around his shaft and squeezed lightly. His eyes and head rolled back as he gave a small shiver. Pan was pleased with his reaction and removed her hand from his member.

He began to lift her on top of him but she stopped him. "We're in water. I'm not going to be wet enough." The man reached to the side of the tub and held a bottle in his hand. "Slick," she said as she moved a little back.

"You can never go wrong with water-based lube." He squeezed some onto his hand then stood up and rubbed it onto his penis. "You're still on the pill, right?"

"Yep. Now get down here already. I want you in me, now." He sat back down on the tub and she put both knees on either side of him. He positioned his member and she inched him inside of her.

"You're still tight." He pushed with his hips against her to make it go in faster.

"Just how I like it." Saying that, she plunged herself against him and it brought a small cry from her. He moaned against her chest as she began to raise her body up. She sat back down as fast as the first time. She fell into a rhythm of fast and hard. She felt their bodies collide with each other. His breathing began to change, quicker and shorter.

"Pan, I'm close."

"Me too." She said in between breathes and she went faster against him using her legs and hips to thrust harder against him.

He began to thrust against her too as he was nearing the edge. "Oh Pan, here it comes." He thrust one last, very hard time hitting her cervix and making her come too. The both spasmed with orgasm and sat there, breathing hard against each others necks. He started to rub her back up and down while she slipped off him and sat back down on his lap laying her head on the crook of his neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist but he reached over the tub to get something.

"What are you doing?" She lazily said against his neck.

"A little something." He brought his arm back up and stroked Pan's hair off her face.

Pan raised her head and looked into his eyes. He brought his hand in front of her face to reveal a small black velvet box. Pan's eyes widened as she brought her hands up to her mouth to cover her dropped jaw.

"Pan Son, I've loved since I first knew you. Nothing would make me happier than for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a small white gold ring with a medium sized diamond in the middle and two smaller ones to either side of it.

"Oh my God. I… are you sure… I mean… oh God."

He laughed a nice hearty laugh and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'll ask again. Pan, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes of course I will!" She hugged him around his neck and started to kiss him passionately. He smiled against her lips and pulled back.

"We have to make it official then." He took the ring out of the box and took her left hand in his. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and she took her hand while admiring it.

"It's beautiful. But, why three diamonds? Most engagement rings I've seen have only one rock." She rubbed the diamond with her right thumb and looked at him.

"Well, those three rocks mean something. They mean the past, present, and future."

Pan looked down at her hand and wrapped her arms around his neck again. He wrapped his around her small waist as she cuddled into him.

"I love you, Pan, more than anything in the universe."

"I love you too, Uub."

xxxxx

**A/N#4:** Dun, dun, dun. This is just the beginning… but what'll happen next. find out on the next exciting chapter!!!

Review please! Tell me if you like it, love it, hate it, what you wanna see, what you expect, what you don't wanna see, anything! I wanna know what you are all thinking!


	2. Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rock & Republic or any of its affiliates. That would be like my dream come true… but until then, I don't own any part of it. I also don't own Guitar Hero. (GH equals love)

**A/N#1:** So I got me 4 reviews which is a good start and the reviewers made me super happy :D

puertorrican-babe: Lol it was not my intention to almost kill you. I'm also a loyal T/P fan and don't like T/M and U/B either but… you'll have to hold on here. It'll get better. :D Thanks for reviewing.

lovesanime92: Oh trust me. It'll get 30 cazillion times better when she gets home. Thanks dear!

xItachis-Luverx: Hahaha. You're not the only one. It was gonna be Trunks at the end but a last minute change of mind made it even better. Thanks for the review!

Phantasom: Glad I shocked you and I… hope there's no reason to kill anyone… teehee. Thanks darlin'!

xxxxx

When we last left off…

Pan looked down at her hand and wrapped her arms around his neck again. He wrapped his around her small waist as she cuddled into him.

"I love you, Pan, more than anything in the universe."

"I love you too, Uub."

xxxxx

A week passes very quickly when someone has a show to do everyday. L.A. Fashion Week was finally done with and Pan couldn't wait to pack up. Uub had already left for Orange Star City to visit his family and Pan held a hint of jealousy. She wanted to be home already, to hug her family, to visit her best friend. _5 hours until take off. 5 hours plus 15 for flying I should be saying. Geez, can it get any longer?_ The phone startled Pan and made a little "Eep" sound come out of her mouth. Pan cursed softly at herself as she reached for her phone.

"Hello?" He voice sounded pretty grumpy but she didn't care. She was having a grumpy long day.

"Oh my God Pan?! You will not believe who I just got off the phone with?" Jayla's voice screamed through the phone. Pan had to move the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf.

"First of all, lower the volume of your voice please. Second, who?"

"Michael Ball!" Jayla squealed through the phone.

Pan's jaw dropped and tried to breathe. She was completely speechless and flopped on the bed. "You're… you…." She gulped down her saliva and tried again. "You're… kidding?"

"No! I would never kid about something like this! You did it Pan! You finally made his Orange Star City show this Friday! Now I gotta go and get everything ready for it. Rest up this whole week. You'll need it! Ciao!" Jayla hung up and Pan just let the phone drop from her hand.

Michael Ball was the world famous designer for Rock & Republic. Pan had been trying to book his show for 5 years when she was first starting out. Now that her fame was escalating at a fast rate, she manages to book one of her 2 dream shows. This show would either make her or break her. If she was loved, she would get her contract with one of the world's top model managements. If she wasn't, she would still have to book smaller shows.

Pan quickly put the phone back in its place and pulled her suitcase from under her bed. She went to her closet and pulled all her clothes out and threw them in her luggage bag not even bothering with folding it. She was going home and that's all that mattered.

xxxxx

The past week may have passed fast for Pan, but the last 20 hours crawled by painfully slowly. Waiting and looking for her luggage was even worse. Who doesn't hate those mechanical things that make your luggage the most difficult thing to find and get? Waiting was the last thing that she wanted to do and she was getting grumpier each passing minute.

Finally, she got the last of her bags and proceeded to the meeting area where she'd meet her family and friends. Next, walking up a slope while pushing her cart filled with luggage slowed her even more down. Pan was cursing softly to herself.

"Need help ma'am?" A tall brunette man asked.

Pan thought about it and weighed her options. _I could say no and tough it out myself but then I'll take longer or I could just suck it up and say sure and get there sooner._ "Sure!" Pan put on her happy mask and smiled widely.

The man took her cart and started to push it. "So, are you here in Orange Star City for business or just to hang out?"

"Actually, I'm here visiting family." Pan grinned again and saw ahead that they were almost at the end of the hall which led to the meeting area.

"Well, I would love to take you out sometime, just for dinner or maybe a tour of the city." He grinned back at her. The finally reached the meeting area and both stopped to look at each other.

"Actually," Pan took the long handle of the cart and started to push it away from him making sure he could see the rock on her ring finger, "I need to meet up with my fiancé. Thanks for the help though. Ciao." Pan blew him a kiss and turned on her heel. Walking away from a very stunned blonde man, she giggled to herself and scanned the crowd.

Spotting her family wasn't hard. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Uub are taller than the usual crowd and this particular crowd was not tall. She waved at them and walked towards them wearing a big happy smile. Gohan ran up to her, pick her up, and spun her around.

"Daddy!" Pan yelled and laughed at the same time.

"My little girl's finally come home!" Gohan put her down while gently holding on to her shoulders as everyone made their way to her.

"Pan! Look at you. My little niece is hot!" Goten laughed as he went up to hug his niece. Pan started to struggle to breathe and everyone started to pry Goten off of her.

Pan inhaled sharply and let it out laughing. "Sheesh uncle. Did you get stronger since the last time I saw you?"

Goten grinned and put his arm behind his head. "Well, I had to start working out again. My girlfriend said that I look hotter a little more toned up."

Pan elbowed him lightly on his arm a couple of times and made her sly fox face. "Girlfriend? So who is it?"

"Me."

Pan turned around surprised and when she laid eyes on the person she quickly squealed and ran up to her. "Bra!"

Bra laughed and squealed with her as they hugged and jumped around. Everyone in the airport stopped to stare and then and Pan and Bra quickly let go of each other and started to fix their hair. As soon as everyone turned back to their business, Bra and Pan squealed very softly and they walked back arms locked.

Everyone finished saying their hellos and walked back to their cars. Pan's car was being unloaded and she had to wait about half an hour more until she could claim it. In the meantime, everyone left for Capsule Corp. where they had a little surprise for Pan.

Bra and Pan sat down outside and caught up. "Hey Bra, where was Trunks? I didn't see him here." Bra looked down and then away. Pan got confused on her behavior. She was now even more curious as to why she was acting like this. "Talk to me."

"Well, he was either at work, which I doubt because it's Saturday, or, he could be at his place." She looked up and looked at Pan.

"His place? Since when did he move out?"

"Recently. He's living with his…" Bra quickly caught herself and looked away from Pan.

"His what?" Pan eyed Bra carefully but already knowing the answer.

"Girlfriend." Bra waited for Pan to start throwing a fit but Pan quickly shut her face down and smiled.

"Good for… him. I'm glad he has someone." Pan faked a smile and looked at her watch.

"It's not that part that might make you upset." Bra said it quietly.

"It's… not?" Pan didn't know if it could get any worse.

"His girlfriend's Marron. They got together almost right after you two split." Bra looked down at her hands while fumbling with her fingers.

Pan gulped, her suddenly dry mouth making it hard to breathe. Her throat finally burned with anger and this confused her making her even angrier. He wasn't hers anymore. Why should she care what he did wit his personal life. She was marrying Uub in a week and that's all that mattered.

"Well, I think we should check on my car. You are gonna love it!" Pan grinned but the laughter didn't exactly reach her eyes.

"Oh Pan. Don't be upset, please. I had to tell you because I owe you that loyalty. I love you like a sister, Pan. I wish I didn't have to break those news to you but…"

Pan got a hold of Bra's hand and held it in hers gently. "Don't worry Bra. I don't mind. I'm marrying Uub in 7 days and I love_him_. I don't love Trunks anymore. I'm fine. It was just… a shock to see him with Marron. Now let's get my super awesome car." Pan got up and pulled Bra up. Bra stumbled a bit and pushed Pan.

"DORK!"

"JERK!"

Both laughed and walked back into the airport to claim Pan's car.

xxxxx

After claiming her car, which took about 30 more minutes, they were on the street cruising to some rock. Both were singing loudly with the windows down getting stares from every car they sped by.

Bra put the volume down and wiped her happy tears away. "Let's go to the mall. I need to pick something up." Bra smiled evilly and Pan raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"And what exactly are you picking up?" Pan asked carefully.

"You'll see. Now step on it!"

xxxxx

Bra took forever picking up whatever she was getting. Pan sat outside of the store called Sexy Nights watching people pass by laughing and eating ice cream. Bra finally came out with a huge paper bag and grabbed her hand pulling her up.

"We gotta go change somewhere. There's a bathroom around here with the largest dressing room I have ever seen. C'mon! What are you waiting for?"

"For you to tell me what the hell's going on." Pan was getting grumpy. One of her least favorite things was being kept in the dark.

"You'll see! Now c'mon!"

Getting to the dressing room, Pan saw that Bra wasn't exaggerating. The room was huge. It had room sized dressing rooms complete with a vanity and a full length mirror. Pan was even more confused. Why would they go to a dressing room?

"Ok now, I already reserved a room for us and we have to hurry." Bra pulled Pan into room 5 and closed the door behind her.

"What are we hurrying for?" Pan sat on the vanity chair while she saw Bra pull out what she had picked up.

"I need you to put this on while I get the curling iron heated up." Bra left the garment on the cushioned bench and went to plug up her curling iron.

Pan got up and picked up the garment then laughed out loud. "Why would I wear this?!" Pan took it out of the bag and hanger and looked at it full length.

"Just put it on. No but's or if's or anything else. Listen to good ol' Bra and PUT IT ON!" Bra yelled as little flames showed on her eyes.

Pan shut her mouth and started to undress. She slipped it on and then went to see it on the full length mirror. "You expect me to go out in public wearing this?"

Bra looked back at her and nodded. She went back to fixing the make-up on the vanity and stood up.

Pan looked her self over and noticed that there would be no way she would ever wear this in public. The dark blue almost black spaghetti strap mini dress barely covered her legs. Sure it covered most of her breast but it barely covered her butt.

"You expect me to…"

"Oh shush. I have a coat to put over it. Now get over her and let me fix you up. We have to hurry before going to Capsule Corp. We got a HUGE surprise for you there."

"Oh. Then come on! I love surprises. Chop, chop!" Pan sat down and let Bra curl her waist length hair. She then did the smokey eye look on her and applied bronzer and nude lip color gloss on her lips.

"I am… a genius… Can we hear it for me?" Bra put one hand on her hip and raised the other up towards the ceiling. She then picked up black pointy toed 4 inch heels and handed them to her.

Pan took them and slipped them on. "Man Bra, I look pretty hot. Who are we trying to impress here?" Pan looked her self over and picked up her purse while walking towards the door.

"Oh, no one, just thought that looking hot might shock some people." Bra grinned but inside, she was having eviler thoughts. _Hopefully, it'll shock a certain some one more than anyone else and finally get his act in gear._

xxxxx

They finally got to Capsule Corp but everything was quiet. Too quiet. Pan could hear he heart beat in her ears and silence this thick was impossible to accomplish here in Capsule Corp. At least, she thought it was impossible. Apparently, it was quite possible. Both got out of the car and walked up the pathway to the door. Bra walked up to the door and knocked 5 times. Pan looked at her funny and put her hand on her hips over her black leather trench coat.

"Why would you have to knock the door of your own house, missy?" Pan asked eyeing her surroundings carefully.

"I didn't want to dig for my keys." Bra shrugged and opened her purse to dig for her keys. "But it seems like I still have to dig for them."

She finally took her keys out and opened the door. She stepped inside with Pan closely behind. She closed the door and fell into a thick darkness. "Bra, where'd you go? Go turn the lights on or something. I don't want to fall and break something."

"Just a sec." Bra called from the other side of the room. After Pan's eyes kind of adjusted to the darkness, she could dimly make out the outlines of the furniture and the huge big screen TV.

Suddenly the lights turn on and she hears a "SURPRISE!" Unfortunately for her, she was completely blinded with the sudden flash of bright lights. After a while, she was certain she could open her eyes and slowly started making out the outlines of people. She could now see that these people were her family and friends, all of them. She smiled widely and looked around. There were many balloons and signs that said Welcome Back and knew that the party was definitely for her.

Bulma walked up to her and gave her a big hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're here! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the airport. I was here fixing everything up with a bit of help." She laughed and moved out of the way. Behind her stood Uub and he extended his arms for Pan to go hug him.

Pan ran up to him and hugged him. Then peck him once let him hug her. "Want me to take your coat, baby?" Pan nodded and let him take her coat. As soon as the coat was off her, he dropped it and as his jaw hung. "Damn."

Gohan was too shocked to speak or move but the rest of the guys also had their jaw hanging. All the woman, on the other hand, were cheering.

Videl waked up to her and spun her around. "I made one hot baby." Pan blushed and said a quick thank you.

Goten finally snapped out of it and stood up on the couch holding a Guitar Hero guitar. "Still got it Pan?"

Pan smirked and walked up to him taking the guitar from him. "I can still whoop you ten times over. I'm feeling "Through the Fire and Flames". Anyone wanna challenge the master?" Goten grabbed the other guitar and stood next to her.

"You're on."

The song started and already Pan was beating Goten. Pan was always good with her fingers but strumming was not her forte and a fast strumming part was coming up.

"Damn, Goten I'm already beating you!"

"Not in your wildest dreams little niece."

"Damnit, I hate this part!"

"Who's winning now?"

"Keep talking. Wait until the solo comes up."

"Oh you now solos are a mixture of strumming and notes. We'll see who still has it."

"I will!"

"So far, you don't."

"Grr…" Pan then used Star Power and started to win against Goten.

"NO FAIR!"

"That' so totally legal!"

"But I still need one more to use it! It's against our rules to do that."

"Which rules? The When-Goten-Is-Losing rules?"

"You're going down, missy!"

"Alright! Solo time!"

"Oh my Kami!!"

"Yeah!"

"No!!!"

"I'm owning this!"

"I'm missing all the notes here!"

"Wooo!"

"Tear…"

"Ready? WAM!"

"I can't believe I missed that chord!"

"Get ready for the last solo…"

"I'll get this solo! I'm the best at this one!"

"We'll see." _Oh no, I suck here._

"Oh I'm already getting x4! Time to use Star Power to finish you off! OH! x8!!!"

"No!"

"Alright! See that little bar? It's going towards ME!"

"No! You won't win!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't"

"Well, it's anyone's game and it'll be mine!"

"It's in the middle! I have to get this last part."

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

Finally the song ended and Pan was jumping up and down screaming. "I WON! I WON!" Goten sulked in the couch and frowned. Bra put her arms around him and whispered into his ear. Goten smiled and nodded.

"Man, that made me wanna pee." Pan started to walk to the bathroom but Yamcha came out of it with a green face.

"You… do NOT… wanna go in there." Yamcha held his stomach and sat on a chair.

Pan looked at him and smiled. "I'll just go upstairs and go."

She made her way upstairs covering her butt so nothing would show. Finally she found her way to the bathroom and went. After finishing her business, she stepped out and started walking towards the stairs. She looked down for a second and when she looked back up, she ran into someone. Someone with a very hard chest and abdomen. She looked up and her stomach turned into a very hard knot.

She looked up into the very blue eyes she fell in love with such a long time ago.

xxxxx

Alright! Finished with Chapter 2. I'm really liking the direction this story is moving in. Review please! Give me your thoughts!!!


	3. Hot

**Disclaimer:**Don't own the song used in his chapter.

**A/N#1:** Thanks so much for my reviewers!! You guys make me feel so loved! Sorry for so many shocking twists and turns, but there's gonna be more!!!

**A/N#2:**I don't think I should put any more Author's Notes. I don't want to piss anyone off… so from now until this story finishes, know that I really do thank everyone who reviewed, reviews, and will review. It makes the story worthwhile. Also if you sign your reviews by signing in, I'll even reply. –kool-aid smile-

xxxxx

When we last left off…

She made her way upstairs covering her butt so nothing would show. Finally she found her way to the bathroom and went. After finishing her business, she stepped out and started walking towards the stairs. She looked down for a second and when she looked back up, she ran into someone. Someone with a very hard chest and abdomen. She looked up and her stomach turned into a very hard knot.

She looked up into the very blue eyes she fell in love with such a long time ago

xxxxx

_God, he still looks amazing._ "Trunks, umm," Pan said looking around trying not to gaze back at those eyes or his body which fit smugly into just right dark blue jeans and a tight dark gray t-shirt.

_God, she's still beautiful._ "Pan! How've you been? It's been a while, hasn't it?" Trunks extended his arms and invited Pan into a hug.

Pan gulped and hugged him. Both then let go, their pulse speeding up a little. "Yeah. I've been good. You? I heard you're shacking up with… Marron." Pan said the last name quickly. She hasn't liked her up to now and never will.

"Yeah. What about you? Engaged already. Who would've thought. Here I thought you were scared of settling down." Trunks said sarcastically.

That statement brought memories back to Pan. Things that she knew were wrong. "I'm sorry, Trunks. You know I am." Pan looked down, a sad frown set on her face.

Trunks lifted her chin and looked at her. "It's OK, Pan. The past is the past. I should be happy for you!"

Pan looked at him confusingly. "So, you're not happy about me being engaged?"

Trunks smacked him self mentally for letting that little part slip out. Of course he wasn't happy. He was furious and jealous all at once. But for her sake, he wouldn't show it. He quickly grinned and chuckled. "No, no! I don't mean it that way. Of course I'm happy for you. I'm glad you finally found someone worthy of being your husband." He spilled everything so fast that he didn't catch saying that last part. When he did, he smacked him self mentally again and decided that it was time for him to go before he accidentally said something else.

"Trunks…"

"No, no! Haha, I didn't mean what I said. I was kidding. I'm just… I'm happy for you, Pan. Now, I need to go put on another shirt before Mom freaks out. See you later!" Trunks ran back into his bedroom and locked the door.

Pan was left bewildered by his behavior. _He acted so weird. I hope he's not really bugged by the engagement. By why should I care if he's bugged or not? I'm getting married. I'm going to be the one happy. I'm the one who shouldn't care what the fuck he thinks._ With that thought, she went back downstairs to join the party again.

xxxxx

Trunks, on the other hand, had no intention of going downstairs to meet Pan's fiancé. _Why is it irritating me that she's engaged!? She has every right to move on and be happy. I did. _Trunks paced around the room, his hand's going to his hair, pulling it and falling back down.

Trunks sat flopped on his bed, put his arms behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. His memory began to take over his mind as he was lunged into a walk down memory lane.

_He heard Bra squealing into the phone. What could that girl be squealing about? Usually it was about shopping but she just came back. Probably another sale. Yeah, that was it._

"_Oh… my… God… no… you're kidding… shut up! Are you serious… when… really?! How?! Oh… my… nuh uh… did he really… right after… wow! Congratulations!!! I'm so glad for you… you're leaving? That's cool… yeah I'm gonna tell Mom right away! K, talk to you later too, love you!" He saw Bra hanging up the phone and hid behind the hallway wall._

"_Mom! Where are you? I got some major news for you!" Bra yelled and ran into the kitchen. Trunks walked very slowly to the kitchen doubting that the news had anything to do with clothes and money._

"_What is it, honey? Bra, what has got you so excited?" Bulma wiped her hands on her apron and turned around to look at her daughter._

"_Guess you that was on the phone?" Bra jumped a little and grinned at her mother._

"_Oh stop playing these guessing games and just spill it." Bulma crossed her arms in front of her breasts and looked intently at Bra._

"_Well, I just got off the phone with, drumroll, Pan!" Trunks heart skipped a beat. What could Pan possibly tell Bra that has her this excited?_

"_Pan? Really now. How is she?" Bulma raised an eyebrow not knowing where her daughter was getting at._

"_Well, she called to tell me some really big news!"_

"_Oh really? What news could that possibly be that has your vagina in a ball?" Trunks came up behind her and patted her on the head laughing while he did it._

"_Trunks." Bulma warned._

"_Sorry Mom." Trunks looked down embarrassed and even managed to blush a little._

_Bra became very still and wondered if she should still tell them the news. "Umm, well…" Bra looked and Bulma and tried to tell her with her eyes that this wasn't something Trunks should hear. Bulma was too busy trying to figure out what Bra was hinting and put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot._

"_Out with it. You have me curious now." _

"_Yeah, me too." Trunks leaned against the cabinet opposite of Bra and stared intently noticing how Bra became still all of a sudden._

_Bra sighed and put her happy face on again. "Well, Pan just called and, well, SHE'S ENGAGED! She's getting married in 2 weeks! Isn't it awesome?!" _

_Bulma squealed and grasped her hand together. "Oh that's wonderful news! We should definitely host her wedding. Call her about it Bra. This is going to be great!" Bulma took her apron off and walked into the gravity room chamber to tell Vegeta the news._

_Trunks wasn't so thrilled. He stood there with his arms at his side and stared past Bra looking at nothing. His jaw hung and slowly he started to clench his fists. He stormed out of the kitchen and Bra heard him slam the front door._

"_This won't be good." She said before going back to her room._

Trunks snapped out of the memory and crossed his arms in front of his chest breathing in deeply. _I don't even know why I acted that way. I'm with Marron and I'm happy. Even though some part of me still feels something for Pan, I need to be free of her. _Trunks got up and took his t-shirt off while he walked to the closet to get another one. He pulled out a dark gray long-sleeved button-up shirt with white thin pin stripes. He put it on, buttoned it up and fixed the collar. He left it out though. _I already did Mom the favor of putting on a nice shirt. So I'm not tucking it. Hmph._

In that moment, his phone rang. He ran to the dresser and checked the caller ID only to find out it was Marron. "Hey Mar."

"Hi dear. I'm right outside your parents place."

"Sweet. I'll be right out." Trunks shut his phone and ran out of his room He flew down the stairs and jumped off the last 4 almost crashing into Bulma.

"Trunks? Trunks! You get back here this instant and tuck that shirt in!" Bulma stomped her foot and pointed to the floor in front of her.

"I changed shirts and that's all we agreed on." He called from the door and grinned.

"One of these days, you're going to give me a heart attack, mister." Bulma crossed her arms and frowned at his son.

Trunks knocked on the wall and grinned again at her mother. "Knock on wood, ma." With that said he walked out and escorted Marron inside.

xxxxx

Marron was wearing a short pale light blue gray bubble strapless dress with gray 4 inch peep toe pumps. Marron clasped her arm around his and smiled at the crowd shaking her shoulder length .

"There's my baby girl." Krillen walked up to her and hugged her. Marron hugged him back although she had to bend down to do it.

"Hey dad."

Pan heard the smooth voice of Marron and took a deep breath in. She didn't need to see Marron and Trunks, at all. So she thought of a little something to do. She sat next to Uub and put her legs over his revealing a little more leg. Uub looked down and smirked.

"Like it?" Pan purred into his ear.

"Love it." Uub whispered into her neck.

Trunks looked over to where Pan and Uub sat, cuddling in each others arms. His blood started to boil but he quickly shrugged it off. _What is wrong with me?!_ He quickly hugged Marron from behind and took her scent in. He started to relax and placed small butterfly kisses along her neck.

Bra started to see both of their actions and decided it was time to let the older adults alone. She walked up to Uub and Pan and whispered something to them. They looked at each other and nodded. Then she walked up to Trunks and Marron and whispered the same and both nodded also.

She motioned both girls to follow her and up the stairs they went.

xxxxx

After an hour, the guys were getting restless.

"How long does it take for 3 girls to get ready after already being ready?" Goten sighed and placed his chin on his hand.

"Apparently, it takes over an hour." Uub said glancing down at his Rolex.

Trunks' eyebrow raised and decided right there and then to push him a little. "So, _UUB_, what do _YOU_ do for a living?"

"I own an oil company over in Texas. It's becoming worldwide in just a month." Uub said with a proud smile.

"Uh huh, and, how did you and, Pan, meet?" Trunks pushed through gritted teeth. Goten felt the tension and decided to intervene before things got really bad.

"You don't need to know that Trunks, do you?" Goten chuckled nervously putting his arm behind his head.

"No, I think I do." Trunks eyed Uub intensely.

Uub shifted nervously under his gaze and cleared his throat. "Well, it all started back in Australia when Pan was just starting to get major modeling jobs. I was invited to a show and when I went backstage to congratulate the designer, I ran into her and it was an instant chemical reaction." Uub shrugged and smiled at the memory. Trunks wasn't happy though. All he felt was an itch on his hands to strangle the guy in front of him.

"Oh, really now? Well, you want to know me and Pan's hist…"

"Trunks!" Goten interrupted Trunks and gave him a careful stare. Trunks breathed in slowly and sat down crossing his arms.

"So, umm, where'd everyone else go?" Uub asked looking around the room while scratching his hair.

"They went to the bar. You know how older adults are. They go drink and mingle, while us? We go a little more, " Goten chuckled and rubbed his nose, "Extreme."

All three turned around when they heard heels clicking. What they saw in front of them made their jaws hang while churning other lower body parts.

All three of them had a chic sophisticated look. Marron was wearing a black halter top tight silk mid thigh dress with gold diamonds around the edges. She also wore nude tights and black 5 inch heel pumps with a little ribbon bow on top. She wore a thin gold chain with an oval yellow pendant and a fat ring with a big yellow stone. The top of her hair was pulled up into a pump and the rest was straightened slick. Her eyes were heavily eyelined on top giving a cat eye look and her lips were painted a deep red.

Bra wore short black shorts folded at the bottom making them shorter with a black loose fitting sleeveless shirt open in front and only being held together by a white gold chain with little emeralds on it. Her mid calf high spiked 4 inch heels boots were made of pure black velvet. She wore 5 white gold chains of various lengths all with emeralds engraved into them. Her hair was half up teased and held back by a green clip with onyx stones. Her eyes had shiny green eye shadow and thick mascara around them. She wore a light bronzer on her cheeks and a light pink shiny lipstick color.

Pan had on a black sparkly sleeveless v-neck tunic covering only a fourth of her legs. She wore dark black tights and low 5 inch heeled booties with buckles on the side (If you don't know what booties are, you should definitely look them up. They are super cute and in this season –happy face-). She had long dangly diamond earrings and her engagement ring on. Her long wavy hair was pulled back loosely with some short locks framing her face. Her eyes were still smokey eyed but she added silver sparkles to her lids and she touched up her bronzer and nude lipstick. Her fingernails were painted a shiny black with a silver rhinestone on each fingernail.

All three guys either sat or stood dumbfounded. They couldn't pull themselves together. Trunks was the first to show any movement. He eyed Pan from head to toe and then Marron before she noticed him eyeing Pan.

"Man honey, you look… amazing" He took Marron by the hand and spun her around. Marron giggle a thank you and laced fingers with him.

Uub walked up to Pan and held her by her waist. Pan put her hands on his neck and looked up at him. "Man, it's like you're my little sex kitten. A very hot and spicy sex kitten."

Pan punched him lightly and then purred into his neck. "Maybe later, I can really be your sex kitten."

Bra clapped her hands which caught everyone's attention. "Time to go PARTY!"

xxxxx

They got out of Trunks' black Escalade limo and stepped out into the summer air.

"Man it's so nice!" Marron squealed and clung on to Trunks arm. Trunks rolled his eyes but Uub laughed.

"That was pretty cute!" Uub grinned. Pan frowned and walked ahead of everyone. Uub just stood there dumbfounded and what could be wrong so he ran up to her and held her hand pulling her back. "Pan, hey, what's wrong?"

Pan turned and looked at him with slight anger in her eyes. "Oh I don't know." She took her hand out of his and crossed her arms over her breasts.

Everyone caught up but stayed back from them sensing the tension level between them. "Pan, let's just enjoy tonight, please." Uub grabbed her arm but Pan took it back angrily.

"Fine."

They walked up to the front of the line which turned around the corner. Everyone started to complain when the bouncer opened the door for them. Pan caught a glance of the name, The Dirty Sparkler. Pan smirked and walked into the darkness of the club.

xxxxx

The club consisted of 3 floors. The bottom floor was made of thick glass over a body of water complete with a light show. The DJ was up on a rectangle pedestal spinning on disks. There was a waterfall behind him which also had a light show targeted on it. The second floor was only on the edges the club where tables were set. The middle center pieces were all intricate colorful statues like flowing colors. The third floor was closed off. That's where VIP rooms were reserved and all you needed to do to get one was pay a couple thousand dollars a year. Black lights illuminated the whole club accompanied with different color laser lights and white flashers.

Uub and Pan had never set foot into the club so they were both awe struck.

"Man." Pan breathed out.

"Yeah." Uub stood behind Pan and wrapped his arms around her. "Still mad at me?"

Pan smiled and placed her hands on top of his arms. "No, but next time, you should only have eyes for me."

Uub took hold of her left hand and rubbed her ring. "I only have eyes for you."

"Good."

xxxxx

After 4 hours of dancing, grinding, and drinking, all 6 of them were getting too drunk to think straight. All the men were getting little dirty thoughts running through their mind as they danced with their partners.

"Hmm Pan, you're turning me on my just dancing for me." Uub held her waist closer to his lower area.

Pan laughed and pushed her butt cheeks harder against his swollen member. "I know." When the song ended, Uub dismissed himself to go to the restroom and Pan was left making her way to their table on the second floor. They ignored their own VIP room so they can mingle like the normal people.

As Pan was nearing the table, a man grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her towards his chest.

"Hey toots, let's dance!" He slurred waving a hand that contained an almost empty beer bottle.

Pan pushed away but the man just held on tighter to her arm. "No… thank you. I'm engaged." Pan gritted through clenched teeth as she kept pulling on her arm.

"I never asked." He said eyeing her a little more carefully.

"She said no."

The man turned around and looked into blue eyes which held anger. "And who are you? Her fiancé?" He managed to point with his beer hand.

Trunks looked at Pan for a second and shrugged. "Yeah. Now let go of her." His voice became hostile as he went to grab the man's wrist. He let go of Pan's arm and waved his hands in front of him.

"Hey man. I was just kidding. No harm done."

"Right." Trunks walked past him and ushered Pan to walk with him. Pan did as he told mainly because he didn't want to deal with a drunk.

"Thanks Trunks. I didn't want to break his nose in front of so many people." Pan grinned, her cheeks flushed with the alcohol she had already consumed.

"You can thank me by dancing a song with me." Trunks put his boyish smile and Pan couldn't help it but blush making her already flushed cheeks redder.

"Ok but only if you buy me another drink afterwards." Pan pointed a wall where she thought the bar was and stared confusingly at the empty wall. "Where's the bar?"

Trunks turned her around to the opposite wall and pointed at the bright bar. Pan started laughing loudly and smacked her forehead. She then took hold of Trunks' hand and half led half pulled towards the dance floor. "C'mon. You wanted to dance so let's dance!"

In that instant, Kid Rock's "So Hott" came on (I would highly recommend listening to this song to get a better visual. It's dirty, slow, and perfect for grinding!). The dirty beat of rock filled them as they closed the space between them. Pan pressed her front torso into Trunks and moved with the beat. She wrapped her arm around his neck as the other was pressed into his chest. Trunks placed his hands firmly on Pan's waist.

Both were getting hotter by the second. The air around them was becoming very sexual very fast. Neither one of them was noticing because both were liking whatever was going on around them.

Near the middle of the song, Pan turned around and pressed her butt into his groin grinding not so soft against him. Trunks returned the favor by roaming the front of her torso with his hand remembering exactly where her erogenous. It made Pan close her eyes and place the back of her head on him exposing her neck to him. He leaned down and breathed against it sending chills down her spine and making things churn down below.

Pan turned back around and kept pressing his groin against hers. She placed her hands back on his neck but put one behind his neck playing lightly with the sweat drops that were sliding down his neck. Trunks but his hand right above her butt, felling the sweat dampening her tunic and pushed her into him more. Pan started to pull his face towards hers looking directly at his lips. She slid her other hand to cup his cheek and kept nearing her face towards his.

When their noses touched, the song ended and both took in a surprised gasp and pulled away from each other blushing furiously. Both avoided each others gaze and walked off the dance floor without a word.

xxxxx

**A/N#3:** I thought this was a good place to finish the chapter. Let's hear it for Kid Rock and his upper sexual songs to give me the inspiration for the end of this chapter. I was really stuck on the dancing part until I heard the song yesterday on the radio and though "Oh, hot." (No pun intended. Ok actually yes.) Review please! Tell me your thoughts on the story so far. I'll try to work on the next chapter but the end of the semester is nearing fast and that means lots and lots of work.


	4. Aches

**Disclaimer:**

**A/N:** I'm really happy with the progress this story is making. It's a bigger success than I had anticipated. Thank you all!

xxxxx

When we last left off…

Pan turned back around and kept pressing his groin against hers. She placed her hands back on his neck but put one behind his neck playing lightly with the sweat drops that were sliding down his neck. Trunks but his hand right above her butt, feeling the sweat dampening her tunic and pushed her into him more. Pan started to pull his face towards hers looking directly at his lips. She slid her other hand to cup his cheek and kept nearing her face towards his.

When their noses touched, the song ended and both took in a surprised gasp and pulled away from each other blushing furiously. Both avoided each others gaze and walked off the dance floor without a word.

xxxxx

Pan woke up with one of the worst hangovers she has ever experienced. Worst hangover was putting it lightly. More like her brain was trying to claw its way out of her skull and her stomach acid was eating away at her intestines. It took her a nanosecond to realize that she better start running towards the bathroom or else her sheets were going to be covered in whatever was crawling up her throat.

She threw the covers off her and ran to the bathroom. She threw the door open and bent over the toilet just in time to throw up her stomach's contents. She sat on the bathroom tile feeling how terribly cold it was against her naked legs. _NAKED LEGS?!_ Pan looked down to see herself in only her black lace bra and thong. She frowned thinking how she got to be half naked.

There were two knocks on the open bathroom door and Pan turned to see Uub standing in the doorway with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. He walked over handing her the glass of water while he struggled opening the bottle.

"Want me to get them?" Pan looked up at him with a lazy smile.

Uub stopped biting the cap and just handed her the bottle. "So I'm guessing you feel like shit?"

"Yeah." Pan popped two 500 mg. antihistamines into her mouth and took a couple of gulps of water to wash them down. She didn't care if it killed her liver. She just wanted the headache to stop. "So, what happened last night? I can remember up to the part where me and Tru… you finished dancing."

"Well, we all were a bit too drunk and decided it was time to call it a night. So Trunks' limo drove us to my place and here we are. I hope you don't mind that I took your clothes off. I didn't think you sleeping in your club clothes would be comfortable." He leaned against the door frame and shrugged a little too gracefully.

"You like taking my clothes off." Pan smirked and leaned against the Jacuzzi sized tub letting the coldness of it bring goose bumps to her arms.

"Is that an invitation?" Uub pushed himself away from door frame and took a step forward, the darkness of his manly thoughts taking over his eyes.

Pan chuckled and put a hand out to stop him. "I'm way too hung over for sex right now."

Uub pretended to look hurt and pouted. "Ouch. Denied."

"Damn straight. Now, I have to go get ready. I have work to do today."

"What work do you have to do? I thought the only work you had was a show on Friday." Uub was confused and started to get suspicious. "Do you have a date with someone?"

Pan frowned getting frustrated and looked up at him. "No. Now leave so I can get ready."

"Fine." Uub closed the door as he walked out and left Pan shaking her head.

"That boy is acting weird."

xxxxx

Coming out of the shower, Pan grabbed a pair of destroyed skinny jeans and a white tank top and slipped them on. She then took out a black blazer jacket and slipped it on after seeing the black clouds roll over Orange Star City. She got her black flats out and put them on. Looking herself over, she liked her outfit enough and proceeded to put her wet hair in a bun and bobby pinned any stray hairs. She applied mascara and a bit of blush and walked out of Uub's room only to hear yelling and screaming.

Pan closed his bedroom door and stopped hearing yelling at the end of the hallway. She stood there trying to figure out who it was.

"I'm not going to keep arguing about this. Who… the fuck was it?" A man's voice sounded completely raged.

"No one. God! Why won't you believe me?!" A woman's voice sounded angry but a bit scared.

"I smell someone else on you and you expect me to believe that you were with no one else?! I'm not fucking stupid, Marron!" Pan's eyebrow raised. _Marron? What was Marron doing here?_

"Trunks, please. Just hear me out…" This time, both of Pan's eyebrow's shot up. _Trunks and Marron? Here? Fighting? _

"Then tell me why you smell of someone else's cologne. I never left you out of my sight, Marron, so you didn't dance with anyone. The only time I left you alone was when you went to the bathroom. Now that I think about it, you took quite a fucking while."

"Trunks…"

"Save it Marron. You're lying. I know it."

"Trunks, I…"

"Listen to me and listen fucking good. You either a, ran off with someone for a while, or b, fucked someone while you, I quote, went to the bathroom. Which one was it?"

"Trunks, I didn't…"

"Do not fucking tell me you didn't do anything bad! I smell a man on you and it isn't me. You're little shit story of just going to the bathroom and waiting in a very long line while someone probably had diarrhea is bullshit."

"What do you want me to say?!"

"The truth. All I want is the fucking truth."

"That's all you want? Just the simple truth?" Pan had to strain to hear this since Marron only said it softly. Yeah she felt guilty of eavesdropping, but it was juicy drama she walked into.

"Ok, fine." Pan strained even more to hear but couldn't hear anything that was said.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING!? GOD! I can't believe this! I can't believe you! I can't believe I'm dealing with you! Go back home, get your stuff, and leave. NOW!"

"Trunks, please, don't do this."

"Go."

Marron ran out of the bedroom and Pan quickly turned around hoping she wouldn't see her standing in the middle of the hall. Pan started walking downstairs since Uub's condo was 2 stories high and topped one of the highest buildings in the city. As Pan was nearing the stairs, Trunks came out of the same bedroom Marron came out of and gave Pan a very tired smile. Pan smiled back and walked down the stairs not waiting to see what would happen.

"Pan?"

Pan stopped and turned back looking up at Trunks. "Yeah?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to umm, have dinner with me tonight. I mean, if you're busy it's fine. I don't want you canceling anything for me or maybe you're just busy or…"

"That'd be great. Pick me up at 7." Pan turned back around and went to fix herself some breakfast.

xxxxx

Monday morning downtown was always filled with people in suits and suitcases hurrying to get to their office jobs. Orange Star City had come a long way since she was a little girl going to school here. With the growth of Capsule Corp, the city became a prosperous business city. Although the smaller competitions were no match to compete against Capsule Corp, they still managed to be help out Capsule Corp and in return they helped them. You scratch my back, I scratch yours.

Pan walked down Main St. and headed into the first bridal boutique she saw. The Pretty Lady sounded promising, right? Wrong. Pan walked in, took a glance and walked out immediately. The dresses seemed to only dress nuns. Not that they would marry.

Next, she came to another boutique called Wedding Lights. She walked in and liked instantly what she saw. The variety of dresses was exactly what she was looking for. She quickly took her phone out and pounded Bra's number in.

"Hello?" Answered Bra.

"Hey, it's Pan. I found a boutique on Main St. Get here now! I need the advice of a fashion guru! The place is called Wedding Lights."

"Oh, I've heard of that place. I'll be there in about 10 minutes. I'm right down the street at Capsule Corp."

"Ok, see you soon."

The hung up and Pan started looking at dresses on mannequins walking around them. The little islands that the mannequins were on were scattered throughout the large store making it seem like people dancing. Pan stopped to look at one and liked the halter top front but didn't like the covered back.

30 minutes later, Bra walks in and looks flushed. Pan eyes her carefully and starts laughing at her. "I think I know why you were late missy."

Bra looked surprised and smirked. "Oh, well then, by all means take a guess."

"Did it have anything to do with a certain family member of mine whose name starts with a G but ends with oten?"

Bra giggled and nodded. "Yep. That's exactly right."

After a few hours of trying on dresses, Pan was getting annoyed and frustrated at the same time. According to Bra, if she didn't find a dress in this boutique, she wouldn't find one in any other one.

"Pan, if you don't find one here, you're gonna have to travel to Paris or something. This is the only boutique with really nice dresses."

Pan raised her eyebrow and looked at Bra through the mirror while glancing at the dress she was wearing. The off the shoulder look didn't quite make it for her. "May I ask how you would know that little detail?"

Bra noticed what Pan meant by that and blushed furiously. "Well, as soon as Goten pops the question, I want to get married right away. He's been hinting here and there so I decided to look for a dress beforehand."

Pan laughed and turned around to look at Bra and extended her arms. "Yes or no?" Bra shook her head and Pan turned to the fitter and asked her to get her next choice ready. The fitter only gave a tired sigh and murmured something about white hairs appearing. "And, I'm sure he's gonna pop it soon. He loves you. As for the dress shopping, I don't blame you. Look at me. I've been browsing wedding magazine since I met Uub."

Bra laughed and waited for Pan to come back with the final dress. If Pan didn't like this one, she would have to fly to Paris as soon as possible and find one. The fitter came back and pulled Pan down from the pedestal only to drag her down the hall into the fitting room. Bra laughed but quickly covered it with a cough when Pan turned around to glare.

Bra started dozing off when she heard Pan clear her throat. She looked up and gaped at the final dress. The strapless white dress was tight fitted on top but not enough to squish her boobs. The multi-layers of the skirt flared out in a mixture of cloth and silk chiffon giving it a slight shimmer. Diamonds were sowed into the top in exquisite detail and the bottom hem of the skirt was encrusted in thousand of diamonds.

Bra gasped. "Oh my God! This is totally you! My vote goes to this one."

Pan turned around and looked into the 3 panel mirror as she gave a couple of poses to see every aspect of the dress. "You're right. This is me and I really love it. But what about the rest? The head piece? The hair-do? The shoes? I'm freaking out, aren't I?"

Bra giggled. "It's just pre-wedding jitters. It'll be fine Pan. You'll look absolutely beautiful."

"I hope so. Oh, guess what?" Pan turned around as the fitter adjusted the hem of her skirt with pins.

"What?" Bra said not looking up from the wedding magazine.

"I have a dinner date with your brother tonight."

Bra jaw hung as her head lashed up to meet Pan's eyes. "You do?!"

Pan nodded and gave her a big smile. "I guess it would be a good time to settle some thing we haven't, you know, settled."

"You know, it would be a good thing. He's always wondered, you know. What would've happened if…" In that moment, Bra's phone went off. She scrambled to and picked opened it, not even looking at the ID.

"Yeah… Hello? Oh hi Marron… what's wrong? oh my God… seriously… but why… oh… it's fine if you can't talk about it… sure.. yeah I'll be at your parents as soon as I can… ok… bye."

"Pan, did you know Marron got kicked out of Trunks' place?"

Pan faked looking surprised. "Really? Oh, how… awful."

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out to her place right now. That's if it's OK. I mean, I know I was supposed to help you look for a hairdresser and go for your shoes, but…"

"It's fine Bra." Pan gave her a reassuring smile. "We can do that tomorrow. I have to go get ready for that thing with Trunks. Maybe I can find out what happened between him and Marron."

Bra's face glowed. "Oh, that'd be so great! I owe you. See you later!" Bra blew her a kiss and scurried out of the shop leaving Pan to ponder on her dinner date. _I hope it all goes well._

xxxxx

That day was one of the busiest days for Pan. She already got a caterer, for once letting the woman in her family enjoy eating and not cooking. Although she told them that 500 people were eating when in reality, only about 50 were going to attend the reception. Pan has never told any of her friends or even Uub about her being a quarter sayian. She and Uub have a very open relationship but she has never gotten the courage to tell him that a quarter of her blood was alien.

Apart from the caterer, Bulma gave her a number to call for the hall and decorations. Pan called and it was settled that it would take place in a club which she rented out for that whole day. Outside the 4 room club was a 1 acre large garden complete with fountains.

After a full day of getting every aspect of the club ready, she had about 1 hour to get ready for her date with Trunks. She didn't like calling it a date but she couldn't think of anything else to call it. She took a quick 5 minute shower and spent 30 minutes blow drying her hair straight giving it volume and a curl at the end. She put on a white strapless tight short dress with black stripes of different widths and black pointy toed 4 inch spikes. She applied two coats of mascara, a bit of bronzer on her cheeks and nude lip gloss. She painted her nails a chic sparkly black color and decided she was ready.

She sat on her couch in the meeting room while she fumbled with her hands waiting for Trunks to get there.

"Maybe he got lost." She mumbled to herself taking a look through the peep hole. "Or maybe he backed out." She took another look through the peep hole. "What if he's with Marron and they're making up." Another look. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Once more, another look. "It's 7 o' clock and he's still not here." Look. "Why am I so nervous?" Look. "I never get this nervous." Look. Pan stopped and began pondering to her self. Half way through her thoughts, the doorbell rang.

She forced herself to wait a couple of seconds before walking up casually to the door. She fixed her dress, moved her hair from her face, and took one hell of a deep breath.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Here's a nice spot to stop. If I went on to the dinner, then this chapter would be too long for my liking. I'm trying to keep each chapter to about 3000 words each and the date would go well in the 4 or 5 thousand. So review please! I'm really trying to keep this updated as soon as I can possibly update!


	5. Date?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Guns and Roses or Domaine Romanée-Conti La Tâche. :)

**A/N:** Well, last chapter sure was confusing. It'll all clear up. I promise. This chapter though, all I can say is, FINALLY, SOME explanations!

xxxxx

When we last left off…

She sat on her couch in the meeting room while she fumbled with her hands waiting for Trunks to get there.

"Maybe he got lost." She mumbled to herself taking a look through the peep hole. "Or maybe he backed out." She took another look through the peep hole. "What if he's with Marron and they're making up." Another look. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Once more, another look. "It's 7 o' clock and he's still not here." Look. "Why am I so nervous?" Look. "I never get this nervous." Look. Pan stopped and began pondering to her self. Half way through her thoughts, the doorbell rang.

She forced herself to wait a couple of seconds before walking up casually to the door. She fixed her dress, moved her hair from her face, and took one hell of a deep breath.

xxxxx

With each lock she unlocked, she felt an extra ton of nervousness fall into her stomach. She grabbed her black clutch bag and slowly opened the door. In the hall stood Trunks with his hands behind his back and looking at Pan. Trunks dressed in a white long sleeved collared shirt, tucked in, dark charcoal slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Hey, you look amazing Pan." Trunks looked her over from head to toe remembering where every curve was, every dip, and every aspect that made him fall in love with her.

"Same goes to you. Look at you. You even tucked your shirt in." Pan smiled and stepped out into the hallway locking the door behind her.

"Yeah well," Trunks said blushing and chuckling.

Pan joined him and clasped her hands around her clutch bag in front of her. "So, ready?"

"Oh right, yeah of course. Right this way Miss." Trunks waved his arm in front of him showing Pan the way. Pan chuckled a bit and started walking towards the elevator.

Upon getting to the elevator, they were already laughing their hearts out. Trunks pushed the button to go down and waited while the elevator got to their floor.

"Oh man, I can't believe you remember that!" Pan laughed, wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye.

"How can I forget?! I mean, the way your face looked." Trunks made a funny face and pretended to fall forward. Pan laughed even harder.

"You made the perfect expression except you didn't do the part where my face ate the floor." Pan's laugh slowly became a chuckle as the elevator made the blink sound.

"I don't think I want to reenact that part. Down we go." Trunks chuckled and stepped into the elevator with Pan.

xxxxx

The car ride there was equally as amusing. Trunks remembered that Pan loved singing to 80s metal while being in the car. So he tapped a couple of buttons on his stereo system and "Welcome to the Jungle" started. Pan's eyes widened as did her smile.

"You remembered that I love to listen to this, didn't you?" Pan turned to ask Trunks, her smile widening as the opening guitar licks took over the silence.

"Yeah, you also scream to it." Trunks laughed loudly all of a sudden.

"Of course I do!" Pan started playing air drums as her hair flew everywhere. Trunks kept laughing while bobbing his head to the music.

"Welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games, we got everything you want, honey we know the names, we are the people that can find, whatever you may need, if you got the money honey, we got your disease, in the jungle, welcome to the jungle, watch it bring it to your n, n, n, n, n, n, n, n, n, n knees, knees, I wanna watch you bleed." Trunks and Pan screamed to the loudness of the music trying to be louder than the car.

Trunks noticed how Pan stopped playing air guitars and her right hand gripped the door's handle. Pan kept singing but Trunks' brows wrinkled together. "Well we're here!"

Pan stopped singing and looked around noticing how they were in downtown Orange Star City. The lights shimmered all around her as skyscrapers rose above the rest. "Where are we going?"

Trunks found a parking spot and parallel parked by the curb. "You'll see."

Trunks turned the car off and got off running to Pan's door. He opened it and held his hand out to her to help her out of the car. Pan smiled and said thank you mocking the people damsels who said thank you in movies. Pan hooked her arm with Trunks' as they started walking down the walkway. Lights flashed around them as tourists took snapshots of buildings and each other.

"Orange Star is really busy with tourism this year isn't it?" Pan looked around and saw how the walkways were filled with people.

"Yeah, it's good for business. More people, more money. That's what mom always says." Trunks looked at Pan as she smiled up at him. "Well this is the place."

Pan looked up at the restaurant and stared up at confusing. "Full Moon Melody?"

Trunks looked down at her again. "Yeah, don't you remember this place?"

"It… sounds so familiar. It's like… Was I here with you before?" Pan asked still not knowing where they were but the knot in her stomach was telling her otherwise.

"C'mon. Let's go inside. I'm betting that you'll remember once you see the inside." Trunks took her hand and led her to the front of the line. Behind them, the line began to complain. He walked right up to the front and told the guy in the tuxedo his name. The man quickly took 2 menus and led them inside.

"If you need anything, anything at all sir, just ask. Excuse me." The man excused himself. Trunks chuckled his thanks and led Pan to her side of the table. She sat down on the cushion and smiled when Trunks sat down in front of her.

Pan turned to look around the restaurant so maybe something could stand out that she recognized. They were escorted to one of the best, if not the best, booths in the restaurant. It was secluded and surrounded by green luscious plants. The rest of the booths and tables were scattered around the restaurant with enough personal space each. In the middle of the place was a red marble dragon fountain. The dragon was well over 11 feet tall and water cascaded from its mouth down to a pool with little colorful fish. The overall color effect was red, white, black, and gold giving it a very oriental look.

Pan and Trunks both picked up their menus and began roaming the selections.

"Since everything's on the house, maybe we could have ourselves a full sayian meal." Trunks said looking over his menu.

"You know, I was just thinking the exact same thing." Pan smirked and went back to choosing.

After a couple of minutes of browsing, the waiter came up to their table. The kid was in his late teens wearing a white button up shirt, red bow tie, and black slacks.

"May I ask what you would like to drink?"

Trunks pondered for a second. "Bring me a bottle of your best wine, please"

"Yes sir. Are you ready to order?" He jotted something on his little pad and looked at Trunks and Pan every second waiting for someone to speak up.

Trunks looked at Pan and she nodded. "We would like one of everything on your menu please."

The waiter jotted what Trunks asked and stopped in mid sentence. "I beg you pardon, sir. One of everything?"

"Yes, I and the lady will share." Trunks smirked as Pan stifled a laugh.

"Oh, right sir. I'll be right out with your bottle of wine. Excuse Me." The waiter loosened his bow tie a bit and walked off into the kitchen.

"Man, poor kid. I hope he's not new." Pan finally let her laugh out.

"Well, if he is, he'll know what to expect next time we come." Trunks looked around and smiled. "Do you remember where we are now?"

"I still don't remember. It's like I know I've been here before but that's all I remember." Pan said looking down at her hands as she fumbled with them again.

"You'll remember. I promise." Trunks smiled. "You know…" The waiter interrupted when he stopped by with an open wine bottled in a container of glass and 2 medium sized wine glasses.

"Here's you wine sir. It is a Domaine Romanée-Conti La Tâche '02. This burgundy comes from France and has deep aromas of cherry, raspberry, minerals and Asian spices. Enjoy. Your food will be right out." The waiter gave a half bow and proceeded into the kitchen again.

Trunks took the bottle and examined the label. "Wow, I'm very impressed. It's pretty rare to find one of these bottles. Shall we try it?" Trunks took hold of a glass while Pan grabbed the other one.

"Sure sir. Ha, that sounded funny." Pan giggled as Trunks filled her cup.

After a few minutes of "silence-filling" chat, a few waiters and waitresses came out with carts of food. The waiters stood by their table thinking on how they would fit all the food onto it.

"Oh don't worry about it. We'll just grab from here." Pan waved her hand as she went to get a plate. The waiters stood confused, not knowing whether to leave them or keep trying to find a way to put the food on their table.

Trunks grabbed a dish and waved them off too. "Yeah, we can handle it from here. Thanks." The waiters turned to look at each other and nodded. They gave a half bow and walked out of the room.

"So, ready to see what we got? I just randomly got something." Pan's hand went to the top of the lid ready to pull it off.

Trunks followed and they both lifted the lids only to have the delicious aroma of delicacy fill their nostrils. Without a second thought, both began to dig into the food not stopping to say a word.

30 minutes and 15 dishes later, they decided it was time for a break. "So, do you remember now?" Trunks asked as he reached for his glass to take a sip.

"Nope. Can you hand me that dish right there? It's just calling my name over and over." Pan chuckled as Trunks handed her the dish. She lifted the lid and noticed it was one of her favorite dishes, Grilled Kobe Rib Eye Steak. As soon as she laid eyes on it, her memories came rushing at her.

"_Oh, Trunks. You shouldn't have!" Pan said delightfully after setting her eyes on a Grilled Kobe Rib Eye Steak._

"_C'mon, I know how much you just love this dish. We couldn't leave until you at least tried it. Plus, now that you're eating for two, you're going to need all the food you can manage." Trunks beamed with happiness, making his eyes sparkle._

_Pan's face turned from delighted to suddenly fearful. She sighed and put her knife and fork down. "Trunks, I don't know if I'm ready for this kid. I mean, I have so much to accomplish. I feel like there's more out there that I need to discover. I can become a more successful model. I just… I don't know… All I know is that I'm not ready for the baby. I mean we're not even married…"_

_Trunks reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "Then let me fix that, Pan." He stood up and kneeled right in front of her opening the little box. "I love you Pan. This baby is one of the best things to ever happen to me. Marry me Pan. Let's be a real family."_

_Pan eyes started to fill with unshed tears and she stood and took Trunks' hands to help him up. Trunks looked into her eyes and smiled even though he was still afraid she'd say no._

"_Ok." Pan grinned and hugged him while hiding her face in his chest letting her tears of happiness fall. Trunks hugged her back tightly and then pulled away. He took the ring out and slipped onto Pan's ring finger. Pan looked at the ring and gasped. "Trunks, but this is… this is your mom's ring. I…"_

_Trunks put his finger against her lips and smiled. "She gave it to me about a year ago and told me that when I found the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, to give her this ring. I think she knew you were that girl."_

_Pan smiled and wiped her cheeks of any tears. She sniffed and let out a small laugh. Trunks grabbed Pan's piña colada and handed it to her while he took his glass of rum and lifted it for a toast._

"_To our new life soon beginning."_

"_To our new life."_

"Pan… Pan… Hey… Are you daydreaming?" Trunks waved his hand in front of her face as Pan snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. I just had a flashback and I know this place now. It's where we got engaged." Pan looked down at the engagement ring she was now wearing.

"Yeah, I know. I just felt that… Well, since we're going to settle some lingering things about us, I felt like we had to go back to one of our favorite places." Trunks looked into his wine glass before taking a sip. When Pan didn't look up or say anything, Trunks cleared his throat and continued. "That night it was one of the best… and worst days of my life up to now."

"Yeah, it has to be one of my worst days too." Pan looked up and met Trunks' eyes. When she saw them, so pain filled, she wished she hadn't looked up.

"It was my fault what happened that day. I shouldn't of…"

"No, it wasn't Trunks. I should have…" Pan interrupted only to be interrupted by Trunks.

"No, I should not have drank that much in the first place." Trunks looked down and took a deep breath.

"You're wrong. I didn't drink any alcohol that night. I should have taken the keys and driven." Pan touched her chest over her heart and felt pain coursing through it. Not physical pain but emotional pain.

"Pan, you can't blame yourself. We should have asked for a cab. The brakes were already in bad condition." Trunks gripped his hands over his knees and squeezed. People say pain helps with emotions. Well, it wasn't helping now. "When we crashed, all I thought about was you. I thought if you were ok then everything would be just fine."

"But then, I lost the baby." Pan's eyes filled with tears as she swallowed a sob. "I felt so bad, Trunks, so terribly bad. I was hurting that I lost the baby but somewhere deep inside said that it was my chance to escape. That another chance like this would never come. That I had to go into the world and fulfill my goals and wishes before being tied down."

"I know, Pan, I knew you felt that way. But when you left me, I was so angry at myself. I felt that if we had just used protection on top of birth control then we would still be together. When you left, I kept thinking to myself that you would come back and we would get married. But you never came back. Then I find out you got engaged to someone else…"

"I'm sorry Trunks. I really am. I'm sorry that it didn't work out between us. We both wanted two completely different things. It wouldn't have worked out." Pan ran her fingers over her engagement ring and looked down at it.

"What about now? Would it still work out now?" Trunks said his hands gripping each other until they started turning white.

"No, I'm engaged, you and Marron are together…"

"We're not together…" Trunks said with a little anger in his voice. Pan looked down and cursed at her self for being so careless. "You know what? Let's just have fun for the rest of the week. After you get married, who knows when we'll be able to hang out, just the two of us." Trunks smiled and reached out to her.

Pan took his hands and smiled. "Ok."

xxxxx

After driving, screaming, singing, and playing air guitar and drums for 30 minutes, they got to a field where lights glimmered and danced all around them. Hundreds of people gather around the tents of food and games while others lined up to ride the rollercoaster. On the other end was a huge white and red tent with flags decorating the top of the tent. They arrived at the world famous Antelope Bros. Circus and Carnival.

Pan gasped and watched the lights glow by as Trunks looked for a parking spot. "It's a circus!" She squealed with glee.

"Yes, it's a circus and don't forget carnival too." Trunks finally found a small spot and parked his small 350Z in it.

Pan got out and cursed her heels. Heels and gravel just don't mix very well. She grasped onto Trunks arm hoping she wouldn't twist her ankle and fall face flat on the floor. Slowly but surely, they got to the entrance without an accident. Trunks paid for 2 adult admissions and in they went.

Pan thanked the floor loudly when gravel turned to concrete. "Next time, you should give me a heads up so I won't wear spikes."

Trunks chuckled and nodded. "Well, at least the surprise worked as planned although the gravel gave it such an… exquisite touch." He kissed his fingers as if saying voila and avoided Pan's punch. "Watch it. That one was a pretty fast one. You wouldn't want people staring now would you?"

Pan gave a "hmph" and crossed her arms. "Maybe a trip to the gravity room will teach you."

"Bring on little lady." Trunks bowed with arms stretched out but jumped back before Pan's knee collided with his jaw. "Now that would've hurt although it was worth it. I saw a glimpse of a little lace under that dress."

Pan gasped and stomped towards the huge tent where the main show would begin shortly. Trunks ran to her and stepped in front of her. "Oh c'mon Pan. I was just kidding. I've seen a lot more than lace before." Pan gasped again, closed her eyes, and side stepped around him still walking to the tent crossing her arms.

Trunks started running after her again but instead of making another remark he yelled. "Pan! Watch out!"

Pan opened her eyes and stopped short of crashing into a moving roller coaster. Pan took a couple of deep breaths to calm her pounding heart and slowly backed away from the ride. Trunks came up behind her and grabbed her arm pulling her away faster while sweat slowly beaded around his brows.

"You scared the crap out of me. I thought your face would get blown away." Trunks gave her a small hug and let her go before it got to the "more than friendly" point. Pan gave him a small smile and nodded towards the tent. Trunks grinned and took her by the hand as they walked to the entrance.

xxxxx

Upon getting to the VIP seats, they sit down next to a family of 4 and waited for the show to begin. They didn't have to wait long before 2 clowns came out dressed as chefs. The pounded, tripped, hit, and yelled making everyone laugh out loud. Soon afterwards, the lights went out and a single spotlight turned to the ring master.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Antelope Bros. Circus and Carnival where your eyes will see things not meant to be witnessed, where you will feel like you're in a different world, another time. Sit back and enjoy the show." Pan smiled at Trunks and crossed her legs while he slouched a bit getting comfortable. Somehow, they knew the show would be good.

After a few shows of acrobats, silk floaters, elephants, lion tamers, and more clowns, the last act came on stage. The hooded person came out snakes trailing behind and bringing gasps from the audience. The ringmaster came up behind him almost entranced and brought the microphone to his lips. His short white hair was waving around his head slightly.

"Now, you are about to witness our newest of acts. He calls himself Frozen as a snake's prey freezes before their eyes. Now, we need a lovely assistant to help us." The ringmaster's gray eyes scanned the front row and landed on Pan. He smiled and brought his hand out. Pan nervously shifted in her seat as she looked from the hand to Trunks and back to the hand. Trunks nodded towards the ringmaster and Pan nodded back. Everyone started to clap as she stood and took his hand while he pulled her gently towards the arena.

A male assistant dressed in all black brought a small chair out and placed it in front of the hooded person carefully avoiding stepping on the snakes. As soon as he stepped back, he rubbed his arms and sprinted away from the arena. Pan gulped and licked her suddenly dry lips as she was led to the chair. She sat down and looked behind her at Trunks who only smiled giving her an "it's going to be okay" look.

The ringmaster stepped away and bowed at the hooded person. "Now, what you will witness is a rare snake whisperer. Our lovely assistant will hold a snake while Frozen talks to it. Be aware that the lady is in no danger and that Frozen is a professional."

Pan looked down at the snakes and noticed that there were albino ball pythons, colorful king snakes, a couple of rattlesnakes, and some vipers. _How the hell did I end up here?! This guy better not mess up._ Frozen bent down and picked up a 7 foot snake that hid in its cloak by his feet. The black and tan King Cobra moved its head from side to side, tongue flicking as it smelled and saw its surroundings. Pan's arms covered in goosebumps as Frozen bent down to place it in her hands. She shivered slightly as the cobra started to wind around her arm, head facing Frozen. Pan leaned away from the cobra as she took deep breaths trying to calm her heart down. She did not want to give the snake a reason to notice her.

Frozen moved his hand from one side to the other. Pan inwardly gasped. _His hand, it's… white. _Red eyes appeared from the blackness of the hood as they stared into Pan's. Pan stared a little more into the darkness and found him smiling as she could only see his eyes and teeth.

Frozen's mouth began to move as he whispered loud enough for Pan's sayian hearing. "Child, tell your grandfather and Vegeta that I'm coming back. Tell them that this time I will be victorious." He moved his hand to one side and quickly to the next as the cobra lashed out to strike him. He chuckled softly and started to whisper again. "Also, mention to them that there will not be anymore sayian breeding. I will kill you, all of you."

He brought both his hands in front of the cobra's head and spread them. As soon as he did, the cobra's head flared and Pan caught herself staring into the cobra's back. The back was a yin and yang sign. The yin side was black the dot silver and the yang side was white with a swirl of brown and silver. As she kept staring into it, the snake turned its head and stared into Pan's eyes with its own red eyes. Pan started to feel light and sleepy as her lids started to close.

"Remember this, I will come in 5 days. You will not remember this until the day before. it will be your responsibility to convince them of the danger they are in." Frozen started to turn around and took one last glance at Pan. Pan's arm started to lower as she couldn't concentrate on keeping it up and staying awake. "5 days, Freeza is coming." With that said, the snake exploded into a gust of smoke leaving Pan and the audience coughing.

The ringmaster walked up to Pan and leaned into her. "What are you doing here?" He whispered into her ear.

Pan looked around noticed that she was not sitting in her seat next to Trunks anymore. "I… don't remember." She frowned and looked around her. The audience was looking around their seats, face lost.

The ringmaster took her hand and raised it. "Let's here it for our lovely… assistant!" The audience started to clap softly but then erupted into a loud noisy clap. The ringmaster looked down at Pan and motioned her to her seat.

As Pan sat down, Trunks leaned into her and looked at her intently. "So why were you up there? I don't remember a single thing."

Pan smiled and mocked his look. "Would you believe me if I told you I don't remember either?"

Trunks crossed his arms and pouted. Pan pointed and laughed while the ringmaster finished the show with a dance of all the members of that night's show. Everyone started to slowly get out of the tent, each wondering what had happened before the finale.

xxxxx

As Trunks and Pan walked around the carnival, Pan was deep in thought.

"What's up, Pan? You're so serious." Trunks looked over at her.

"I don't know. I feel like I have something to tell you but I don't remember what. I feel like it's something important too. Don't you hate it when that happens?"

"Yep. If it was a life or death important thing, then it would be a problem. Since it isn't, there's nothing to worry about, right?"

Pan frowned but shrugged it off with a smile. "Right. If you guys were in danger, I would most definitely tell you!" Trunks and Pan laughed and kept walking side by side.

Trunks pointed to a booth and started pulling pan towards it. "It's not fair leaving the carnival without the guy winning a bear for his date right?"

Pan laughed and pointed at the bottles. "Are you sure you can topple those with a softball?"

Trunks looked at a bowl that contained the balls and gave his Vegeta smirk. "I bet I can topple a stack of 10 bottles with that golf ball."

"Prove it."

"Fine, I will." Trunks wave his hand to catch the man in the bowler hat's attention. when the man came over he adjusted his tie and wiggled his fake mustache.

"So, care to try to topple our bottles sir? How many bottles would you like, 3, 6, or 10?" The bowler hat man started taking bottles from the shelf and stacking them behind him.

"I'm feeling lucky. Let's go with 10." Trunks leaned against the rail and tried to give his cocky pose.

The bowler hat man smirked and stacked 10 bottles. "Now pick your ball. If you knock them down with a softball, you get this little dog. If you do it with a baseball, you get this medium sized dog and with a golf ball, you get either the large dog or bear. But we have a special tonight. If you knock down 10 bottles with a golf ball on your first try, we'll give you two jumbo sized stuffed animals. How 'bout it? Care to try with the golf ball?"

Trunks' smirk grew even wider. "I'll take the golf ball, oh, and only one. I'm feeling really lucky tonight."

Pan stifled a laugh. "Show off." She mumbled softly.

"I heard that." He said while he picked up the golf ball. He aimed it quickly and shot it forward toppling all the bottles. "Yep, my lucky gut feeling never fails me."

"You little cheater. You knew the extra strength would be enough to make them fall." Pan whispered as he shook wiped his hands.

"Well, I only showed the guy up. I put enough force behind that pitch to send them flying but only managed to topple them. Those bottles are filled with sand." Trunks nodded at the fallen bottles. The bowler hat man recovered from his shock and clapped his hands together.

"Outstanding young man! Outstanding! Pick your prizes."

"Yeah, well couldn't you of done it a different way? You almost gave the guy a permanent shock." Pan whispered through her smile Trunks picked the two bears that he won.

"Well, maybe they shouldn't cheat people out of their money." Trunks whispered back through his own grin. He got hold of the oversized bears and managed to say a thank you through all the fur. Pan got a hold of one of them as they started to walk back to the car.

xxxxx

After the drive back, Trunks and Pan get to the apartment complex and head up to Pan's floor. Upon getting to the front of her door, Trunks hands her the other bear and steps back to give Pan some moving room.

"Well, I had fun, lots of fun actually." Pan smiled and Trunks from in between the bears.

"Yeah, me too. You should come to Orange Star City more often so we can hang out more." Trunks clasped his hands behind his back and gave her a small smile.

"I wish. I have to travel a lot with modeling and all. It gets hard sometimes you know. Enough about that though." Pan grinned and looked at the knob. She looked down and noticed that the lights were on. She then remembered that Uub had the keys to her condo.

"Well, I'll see you later, right?" Trunks asked taking a step forward.

"Of course." Pan replied turning to look at Trunks. "Good night." She said with a warm smile.

Trunks leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Good night." With that said he started to walk away.

Pan took in a breath and wondered if Uub would get mad about her being out with a GUY friend. There's only one way to find out. She shrugged it off but prepared herself, just in case, as she unlocked her door.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Well this chapter is definitely longer than what I first planned, but I'm content with it. I'll start writing the next chapter hopefully during this week although there is a lot of schoolwork to be done. But now that I have a laptop (Yey! Macbook!), my writing could be done practically anywhere! Review please. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you would like to see, everything and everything to make this story even better!


	6. Truth

**Disclaimer:**

**A/N:**Well, last chapter sure got mixed feelings. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not but I'll keep writing because the plot is complete in my head. And… I'll be a good author and finally finish a story.

**A/N: Lemon warning! You all wanted loving, here it is!**

xxxxx

When we last left off…

Pan took in a breath and wondered if Uub would get mad about her being out with a GUY friend. There's only one way to find out. She shrugged it off but prepared herself, just in case, as she unlocked her door.

xxxxx

Pan pushed, tugged, pulled, and tripped through the door. This was definitely the last time she would ever wear spikes to a date. Sure Pan was a model and was "supposed" to be used to things like this, but my God, shoes were the most uncomfortable accessories mankind has ever created.

Coming into the living room, her eyes started to adjust to the bright lights that were on. That was one thing she didn't like about her place. The lights were way too bright. She placed her plushes on the couch and kicked off her shoes by the door. In that moment, Uub walked into the living room, arms crossed and face stern. _Great, just fucking great._

"I would _love_ to run up to you and hug you hello, ask how you are, where those bears came from, why you're dressed so nicely, but I'd only be fooling myself. Where were you and with who?" Uub walked into the room wearing a dark green knit and gray slacks. He moved his Mohawk out of his face and pushed it back.

Pan sighed and sat down. "I called you to tell you that I was going to dinner with Trunks." Pan lied. It always worked too. Uub was not the best phone answerer. Of course, she didn't call him. He would blow a gasket if she told him of her date _beforehand_.

"Uh huh, and the bears?" Uub nodded at the bears and looked back at her.

"He took me to the carnival." Pan shrugged and tilted her head. "C'mon Uub, you never question me like this. Trunks is a really good friend of mine. I've known him since I was born and he just wanted to catch up with me." Pan stood up and walked over to Uub. She placed her hand against his cheek and gave him her puppy eyes. "Are you really mad at me?"

Uub's face softened and finally gave into a smile. He hugged her around the waist and pulled her towards him. Pan automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose. Uub let out a soft chuckle and looked her straight in the eye. "I was just worried. I'm sorry. I guess you're stuck with an overprotective boyfriend."

Pan wiggled her left hand in front of his face and grinned. "Fiancé."

Uub grabbed her from her butt and lifted her up. Pan then wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands behind his neck. "Of course." He whispered into her neck. Pan felt his erection through the thin cloth of her dress and pushed away from him slowly.

"You know, we should wait until our wedding night. You can wait 5 days can't you?" Pan whispered against his chin.

Uub moaned and grinded his erection into her crotch and squeezed her buttocks. "Not while you're here with your legs spread open and only lingerie in the way."

Pan smiled and placed her feet on the floor while seductively walking to the kitchen. "That's not the only thing that turns you on." She purred from the kitchen.

Uub clenched his fists and breathed in deeply. _Control. I mustn't lose control._

xxxxx

A quick shower later and Pan was squeaky clean. _Since when do I "get squeaky clean"? I must be in a better mood than I thought._ Pan got her cotton pajama bottoms and a blue tank top out and slipped them on except no bra while sleeping.

She slipped in bed next to Uub and after a few minutes of making out and hands roaming, Uub snuggled his front side against Pan's back and hugged her around her waist. And off to dreamland they went…

_Pan opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes slowly but surely started focusing. She hates it when they're not focused in the morning, except it wasn't morning but still late at night. She looked around and noticed that it wasn't her room. Was it a dream? A memory?_

_Something shifted next to her and she turned looking upon those blue eyes. She felt herself smile as she laid her top half on top of his. _

"_What time is it?" She said laying her cheeks against his shoulder and snuggling her face into the crook of his neck._

_Trunks chuckled and turned to look at the alarm clock on their bed stand. "1:34 a.m. speaking of which, why are you awake?"_

_Pan shrugged against him and pulled the covers over her and him. She laid the rest of her body on top of him but placed her knees on either side of him. Trunks hugged her around the waist with one hand and rubbed her back with the other but at the same time, his member stayed soft. That's something Pan loved about him. He knew how to control himself when they cuddled. _

"_I don't know. Maybe I was cold." Pan snuggled impossibly closer to him as Trunks pulled the covers up more around her._

"_Go back to sleep, baby. Tomorrow…" Pan cut him off by placing her lips on top of his. Trunks, caught off guard, gasped and Pan pulled back laughing. "That was unfair." _

_Pan giggled and tapped his nose with her fingertip. "I know."_

_He smirked as his hands crawled up her side and stopped on top of her rib cage. Pan's eyes widened and as soon as her mouth opened, Trunks started to tickle her._

"_Payback is a wonderful thing isn't it?" Trunks said through his laughs._

"_Trunks… ahahaha… stop…. hahaha… please I'm… ahaha… I can't… Mercy! Hahahaha… I give!" Pan's tears started streaming down her cheeks and they started turning pink from all the laughing._

_Trunks pulled his hands back and wiped her tears as she started to calm down from all the laughing. She entwined her hand in his hair and combed through it with the other. Her face slowly changed from laughing to warm. She inched her face towards his and placed a small light kiss on his lips and pulled back up._

_Trunks smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. His hand then traveled to the back of her head as he pushed her face towards his. When their lips met, he kissed her passionately as his tongue licked the outside of her lips asking for permission. Her lips parted and their tongues started colliding with each other. He then grabbed on to the bottom or her shirt and started to pull it off. Pan sat on his stomach and finished taking it off exposing her breast. _

_Trunks sat up and kissed her while his right hand massaged her left breast. Pan moaned against his lips and started to bring his hardened member out of his boxers. As Pan started stroking his member's head, Trunks started to take off her pajama bottoms. Pan kept stroking him and made him start moaning softly. Trunks laid her back on the bed and Pan laid back with her hands behind her head smirking up at him as she saw him struggling to take his boxers off._

_When he finally managed to take them off, he climbed over her and positioned himself. "Do you think you're still tight?"_

_Pan grabbed his arms and pulled him making his head glide over her crotch. "It doesn't matter. I just want you inside me. Now."_

_Trunks kissed her forehead and looked down at her. "As you wish." With that said, he entered her slowly making her feel every inch of him in detail. _

_As he thrusted slowly into her, Pan moved her hips meeting him halfway. She looked up at him, her eyes holding that sexual darkness. "Fuck me harder, faster." She whispered against his ear and kissed the side of his neck._

"_Ok."_

_With that said, he picked her hips up so they were raised off the bed and pounded into her. Pan grabbed a hold of the covers next to her as she started to moan his name over and over._

"_Nnn… Trunks… that…. uhh…. feels so good…" She managed to say out._

_Sweat beads started to drip from his chin as he looked into her eyes. "Yeah… Tell me about…." Trunks couldn't finish since his rhythm started to change into a more erratic one. "I don't know how much more I can last…" He said through gritted teeth as he tried to push back his climax so Pan could catch up._

"_You don't have to…" She stopped and stared up at him. "Oh Trunks, I'm so close… finish me please…" She pleaded as her nails dug into his shoulders and back._

_Trunks nodded as he penetrated her faster, rubbing her g-spot at the same time. Pan writhed under him as the heat and build-up of climax was growing to great heights. Trunks kept thrusting and finally, Pan couldn't hold it off anymore as she orgasmed, her inner walls spasmed around Trunks' member bringing him too. _

_Trunks collapsed next to her and held her close. She wrapped her arms around as Trunks pulled the covers over themselves._

Pan awoke with a startle as she lay there gasping for breath. She quickly turned and saw Uub deep in sleep, even breathing, and with occasional body shifts. Pan sat up and pushed her hair back and with the other hand, wiping the sweat from her forehead before it dripped into her eyes. She then started taking in deep breaths calming her body down. Her body had completely responded to the dream, her inner walls holding on to her wet dream's spasms, making her panties wet.

She sat there looking around and wondering what the hell happened. How can she possibly get so turned on by just a dream? Although, it wasn't a dream, it was real. That was a memory just like the rest of her dreams. _I don't know what's going on, but I can't go on thinking like this just days before my wedding. I have to do something about it. Or, maybe it's a sign. Maybe some unconscious part of my brain is trying to tell me something. Or maybe, I'm just being paranoid. That must be it, pre-wedding jitters._

Pan laid back down and closed her eyes while she tried hard to go back to sleep. She kicked, turned, shifted, and snuggled for hours. Finally, exhaustion took over her as she fell asleep.

xxxxx

Tuesday morning came and Pan was very tired. After she fell asleep, she kept waking up with a bad gut-feeling which was beginning to scare her. Today would be a good day to talk to Vegeta. He had a lot of respect for her. Being one of the only sayian females and the only one to keep up with the boys in a spar was the key to his respect. Sure they had their fights, but who didn't with that meat head.

Pan decided that walking up the front door of the mansion wasn't the way to go so she just walked around to the gravity room out back. The clouds started to clear away although some of those black clouds still rolled over them.

Pan wore short jean capris and her tall calf Uggs. Her turquoise with white tiny polka dots ¾ sleeves v-neck shirt hugged her complexion while giving a glimpse of cleavage. No, she was not trying to seduce Vegeta. Eww. Being a model comes with certain everyday responsibilities including looking good everyday.

Pan stopped in front of the GR and looked through the little window. Vegeta was there doing push ups with only a finger and what seemed like 600x gravity. _Good. He's only warming up._ Pan opened the door automatically returning the gravity back to normal and making Vegeta accidentally push too hard sending him flying upwards only to down on his face.

"Oops. Sorry Vegeta." Pan blushed as she put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth putting on her innocent act.

"You better be brat." Vegeta quickly sat up bringing a knee up and resting his arm on it. "What do you want? I'm guessing not a spar considering the ridiculous attire you are wearing."

Pan frowned and crossed her arms. "This is NOT ridiculous. It's called fashion, something you would know absolutely nothing about."

Vegeta rubbed his nose and scowled at her. "If it doesn't help me fight, I have no care for it." He then smirked at her and raised his eyebrow. . "So, what do you want? I don't have all day."

Pan walked in and sat across from him Indian style. "Have you ever gotten the feeling that something bad's gonna happen. Like in your gut, it's just something there, nagging you all the time. Is it some sort of sayian ability or something?"

Vegeta looked up at her with confusion all over his face. _Could it be that she has more sayian characteristics rather than human?_"Well, did something happen in the last couple of days that has you confused or worried about loved ones?"

Pan thought about it for a couple of minutes and could only come up with things. "Well, when me and Trunks went to the circus, I don't remember the last act. But neither did anyone else. Even the ringmaster was lost. Nobody remembers what happened at all. Can some bad guy do that?"

Vegeta looked away as thoughts ran through his head. "Maybe someone did try psychic powers on you. But nobody but immediate family and friends know about your sayian heritage. Although, maybe that idiot that you chose as a mate has something to do with it. Does he know about you?"

"Oh no. I won't tell him anytime soon either." Pan then stared holes into Vegeta. "So could that be it? That I'm hiding something so important from Uub that it's eating me inside out?"

Vegeta thought about it for a moment but shook his head. "It's very doubtful. Sayian blood doesn't care about that. Anything else?"

Pan raised her eyebrow but ignored the "sayian blood" comment. She didn't know where he was getting at. "Well, there is something else. You can't tell anyone about this though." Before Pan could finish her thought, Vegeta snorted in arrogance.

"Since when do I speak about private stuff or gossip?"

Pan rolled her eyes but couldn't manage to stop her smile. "You got a point. Back to MY point, I am confused about a, well, a loved one. Lately I've been having weird dreams but like, they're more of memories while I sleep. It's happened a couple of times lately and well, they're confusing the hell out of me."

"And who are they about?" He knew the answer but being the "polite" gentleman that he was, he still asked.

Pan turned away hiding her blush with her long straight hair. "Trunks. It's about our, umm, time together… before."

Vegeta smirked and looked up at the ceiling putting his thoughts together. "Your sayian blood is definitely dominant over your weakling human blood. Although, it's rather, awkward since you have 3 times more human blood than sayian blood. Either way, I'll ask a question but do NOT get offended."

Pan sat up straighter and frowned. "Depends on the question."

Vegeta shrugged and clenched and unclenched his hand just dangling off his knee. "Have you ever been pregnant?"

Pan started to choke on her own saliva and quickly coughed it out. It took her a moment to regain her composure. "What's that got to do with anything I just told you?"

Vegeta shrugged again and looked too calm which obviously pissed Pan off. "Just answer it. Depending on the answer, I'll know what's wrong."

Pan took and deep breath and nodded. "Ok, so once I was but I lost the baby in that car accident me and Trunks had." Vegeta gave her an "Aha!" smile and chuckled bit. "What's funny? I didn't quite catch the joke."

"Well, I'll start with the basics. Female sayians have a natural instinct when it comes to their child. As soon as the seed fertilizes the egg, their body instantly enhances all senses and acquires a sixth sense that never goes away. It's acquired so when females have their child, they have one more defense they can use against enemies out to hurt them or their born. I believe that what you're feeling is that sixth sense acting up. Also, it could be that, well, I believe that you might be bonded with Trunks."

"Bonded? As in together forever bonded? Like, we'd die without the other bonded?"

Vegeta nodded and kept a calm face pissing Pan even more. She frowned and put a stern face as she slouched flipping her hair behind her. Vegeta only took a deep breath and finished explaining. "When you got pregnant, even if it was just for a small while, you acquired that sense. So now, this sense is telling you somethings aren't right in your life, whether it's what happened at the circus, your guilt with not telling Uub the whole truth about your heritage, or the probable bond with my son. I can only tell you one thing though, you need to figure out exactly what you want."

Pan snorted in arrogance mocking Vegeta's earlier snort and eyed him suspiciously. "I know what I want, Vegeta." Pan turned to look at the knobs and buttons of the GR as her face softened a bit. "Well, maybe I don't know EXACTLY what I want but my life is great right now. I don't want to go around picking at it and have it fall apart."

"Maybe you should, as you say, pick at it." Vegeta stood up and bend back, cracking his back. "You don't want to make a decision that you'll regret for the rest of your life. I'm only telling you this for your own good, brat."

Pan let out a long sigh and nodded. "You're right." But yet she pondered. _Do I really want to pick at it and see what's wrong? Maybe it has nothing to do with my personal life. Maybe I'm just being paranoid._

"Ok, is that it? I need training to do brat." Vegeta crossed his arms and started to tap his beat at a brisk tempo.

"Fine. Go train you old fart." All that was seen was a gust of air followed by an explosion.

xxxxx

Wednesday came fast. Today would be the day that Pan has to go to the other side of Orange Star City known as Star Glam. This would be where her Rock & Republic fashion show would take place. Only, today wasn't the fashion show. It would only be filled with practice runs, hair and make up tests, and fittings. Not as exciting as the real thing. _2 days!! Eek! I can't wait!_

Walking down the halls backstage, she never would have guessed she'd run into the fashion show's top contributor.

xxxxx

**A/N:** So who's the contributor? Dun, dun, duuuuuun… I have one more day left of the fall semester and then it's happy writing for me! It's gonna get a lot more interesting. Scout's honor! Review please! Tell me what you though of this chapter.


	7. Speed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything here… except Jayla. .

**A/N: **So some of you don't like Freeza there but I don't put anything on here that won't make sense later. In other words, he plays a VERY important part later on, just can't say what. Also, why Freeza? To me, he's the coolest Z villain ever. But that's just me.

xxxxx

When we last left off…

Wednesday came fast. Today would be the day that Pan has to go to the other side of Orange Star City known as Star Glam. This would be where her Rock & Republic fashion show would take place. Only, today wasn't the fashion show. It would only be filled with practice runs, hair and make up tests, and fittings. Not as exciting as the real thing. 2 days!! Eek! I can't wait!

Walking down the halls backstage, she never would have guessed she'd run into the fashion show's top contributor.

xxxxx

"Trunks!" Pan looked around nervously to make sure no one heard her outburst. "What are you, umm, doing here?"

"Well, since this is gonna be a charity event, the top contributor must see what is going on at all times, no?" Trunks smirked and fixed his tie arrogantly. Pan stared at him dumbfounded and rolled her eyes. _He is SO cocky._

"You're so full of it, you know that?" Pan walked over to an empty seat and waited for her make up artist to start the trial and error.

"Well, instead of checking everything out, I could just stand here and annoy you. Wouldn't that be fun?" Trunks walked behind Pan and laid his arm on her head. Pan rolled her eyes and moved to one side throwing him off balance. He stumbled a bit and quickly regained his posture. "That's going to cost you missy."

"Psh." Pan turned to look at Trunks and glared strongly at him. "If you only stay here with me, bugging me and whatever else you do in your spare time, people are going to start thinking things."

Trunks raised his eyebrow and looked at Pan confusingly. "Things? What things?"

Pan rubbed the bridge of her nose while shaking her head. "Usually when a model is playing around with a very important person, for example, the top contributor, other models begin to think 'oh she's fucking him' which is definitely not our case. So, just go away so rumors don't even begin to start, deal?"

Trunks let out a loud, hearty laugh and started to walk away. "Fine, but only today. At the actual event, I'll talk to you as if I know you."

"Trunks! Don't you even think about it! If I…"

"Who's Trunks?" Jayla walked in with her thick Australian accent and eyed Pan suspiciously. "Don't tell me you're two timing your super hot fiancé." Jayla dressed in a mini skirt, lace tank top with a faded dark pink and light pink long sleeved v-neck and light brown mid calf high Uggs. Her black shoulder length hair was in a low ponytail with some strands sticking out of the bottom.

Pan's cheeks flushed a bright red as she turned away from her. "I'm not two timing Uub."

Jayla walked up behind her and smirked into the mirror as she saw Pan through it. "Then, who's the hottie that left?"

Pan turned away from the mirror and made sure Jayla still couldn't see her bright red face. "That was Trunks Briefs, President of Capsule Corp and top contributor of the show. Also, he's a family friend of mine."

Jayla turned Pan's chair and looked at her. "I would believe that was all if you weren't so red. C'mon, I'm your manager, your go-to gal."

Pan sighed as her cheeks began to flush red again. "He'salsomyexfiancé." She said quickly hoping she didn't understand her.

Jayla's jaw dropped and she fell to her knees in front of Pan. "You mean, one of the richest, if not the richest, men in the world happens to be your ex fiancé?!" She squealed.

Pan quickly covered her mouth and shook her head. "You can't tell anyone here. They'll think I only got the job because of him."

Jayla brought a chair over and sat in it while she held both of Pan's hands in hers. "So, is he really good in bed as the rumors say?"

Pan's eyes widened as her face burned with embarrassment. "JAYLA! Please…"

Jayla rolled her eyes as she waved the comment off. "Fine, fine, I won't ask."

Pan let out a sigh of relief and took a couple of calming breaths to calm her hard beating heart. "Thank you."

"Panelope!"

Pan turned around to see Paul-Henri running up to her. He dressed in tight fitting dark blue jeans, a tight white tee, black dress shoes, and a black a white thin scarf. His long hair was braided behind him reaching the top of his waist.

"Paul-Henri, so nice to see you again as always."

"Yes, well, you could have told me that you're getting hitched. You know how I found out?! A magazine on a rack in downtown New York! I was so shocked! I…"

"I tried calling you but you didn't answer your phone." Pan smirked. When it came to answering phones, Paul-Henri and Uub should definitely go bowling.

"Oh," Paul-Henri smacked his lips and looked at Pan through the corner of his eyes. "Well, you know I never answer that thing. I forgive you though, only because I will do you hair and make-up for the wedding, right?" He glared at Pan daring her to say otherwise.

"Of course, of course…" Maybe today was going to be longer than expected.

xxxxx

After 4 hours of Paul-Henri's torturous, pulling, tugging, and probably ripping her hair, Pan finally settled down on a chair and waited for the runway run-through with a complete light effects check. She began massaging her scalp as technicians ran with wires and heavy track lights sped past her. Suddenly, one of the young technicians tripped on a wire and the track light he was carrying went hurling towards one of the models. Pan got to her feet and jumped in front of it just in time to catch it using her sayian speed.

It took the other model a second or two to figure out that she had almost gotten her head smashed by a track light possibly damaging her perfect skin. She let out a loud high pitched scream followed by a wail making Pan's sensitive ears pulse with pain.

"SHEESH! Calm down! Please!" Pan covered her ears and cringed with pain.

The model gave a few hiccupping sniffs and quieted down slumping on her chair. "I'm sorr, hiccup, ry…"

"It's fine." Pan said bluntly and sat back on her chair.

"That was risky, you know."

"Shut up, Trunks. I had to save her." Pan crossed her arms and drooped in her chair. So maybe she wasn't THAT happy saving that arrogant, superficial Barbie doll.

"I would like to believe it, but you're little pout fest is making it hard to." Trunks sat in the chair next to her making himself comfortable by crossing his legs and arms.

"I'm not pouting." Pan pouted and turned away.

"Keep telling yourself that, Panny." Trunks got up and chuckled as he started to walk away. "Oh by the way, Bra, Goten, and I are going out tonight. Care to join?"

Pan looked away and thought for a few moments. What about Uub? Would he mind if she went out tonight with them? What would he say? Was this how it was going to be when she gets married? Was she going to lose her independence to someone who overprotected her? Was she not going to have a friend's night out because her husband didn't let her? Her stomach started to do pancake flips as fear started to override her body.

"Pan, are you okay?" Trunks held her shoulder as Pan leaned against his body. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Pan stayed there in his arms as she concentrated on his speeding heartbeat and suddenly felt better. She shouldn't feel better, right?

Pan pushed away from Trunks as glances were thrown their way. "Umm…" She blushed as she put her hand behind her neck and looked at the floor. "Sorry 'bout that. I don't know what happened. Must be the atmosphere." She chuckled nervously.

"Right. So are you up for tonight?" Trunks raised his eyebrows a couple of times while slightly nudging her shoulder.

Pan sighed and slumped her shoulders. If she said no, then he would pester and bitch and whine all day until she caves in. She might as well save herself the annoyance of having to deal with Trunks' stubbornness all day. "Fine. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at 9. Wear something, revealing?" Trunks did hand motions trying to think of the right word to say.

"Revealing?" Pan said flatly and definitely weary.

"No, I mean, nice, but not, oh I don't know how to say it. Just, umm, wear something sexy?" Trunks sweat dropped as he chuckled embarrassingly.

Pan rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Just pick me up at 9."

Trunks gave her a mocking salute. "Aye, aye Captain Boss Head." He dodged a pen thrown at him and laughed until a tear streamed down.

In that instant, her phone rang. That was one thing she hated, people calling her on the job. So, she decided to answer rudely, just because. "What?"

"Moody aren't we?" Bra answered back.

"I'm working."

"You're probably just sitting doing nothing." Bra heard Pan scoff and laughed. "Anyway, I'm calling to tell you to take an overnight bag tonight."

"Overnight bag? For what? When? What?"

"Well you ARE getting married in 3 days, so I decided to call Marron up and have a whole bachelorette's day for you. It'll be a surprise as to what's gonna go on. Oh, and…"

"Wait…" Pan rubbed the crook on her nose as she felt a light pain building inside. "Tonight?"

"Right, after our night out. I'm pretty sure Trunks asked you and I'm pretty sure you said yes. After all, you hate him bugging you all day."

"Ok, alright. I'll do this stupid bachelorette thing."

"Sweet. Ok, see you then!" And with that Bra hung up not leaving Pan any time for her goodbye. _This is turning out to be one hell of week._

xxxxx

A few minutes before 9 and Pan sat on her couch gripping the phone bringing creaking sound from it. She keeps it up and she'll have to go phone shopping in the morning. She finally opted to call and pressed the numbers.

On the third ring, someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, it's me."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I was just calling to say I won't be home tonight."

Uub stayed quiet and finally Pan heard him take a breath of air. "So, where are you going?"

Pan shrugged when remembered she was on the phone with him, not talking to him in person. "Bra said it was a surprise. I don't know what's going on tonight other than she told me to take an overnight bag." See, she didn't HAVE to lie. She said, most, of the truth.

"So, you're not going out?"

"No." She lied and cursed herself for it.

"Alright, well then, have fun and be careful. I heard bachelorette parties include naked men."

Pan laughed and finally felt relieved that he wasn't yelling. "I hope not. Well, they're almost here. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Pan threw the phone on the other couch and stood up as the doorbell rang. Her strapless light pale pink mini babydoll dress flowed as well as her beach wavy hair. Her pink peep toes pumps clicked on the tile as she made her way to the door. Reaching for her overnight bag. She opened the door to find Trunks leaning against the hallway wall looking bored and very handsome in his black suit.

"You sure took long enough. Now come on." Trunks took a hold of her bag and led her to the elevator.

xxxxx

The car ride was pretty uneventful. Pan swore that Trunks confused her most of the time. No one understood that man. Well, maybe her, sometimes. Finally, the got to a restaurant call Geisha. Pan let herself out earning a pout from Trunks.

"C'mon. What kind of a gentleman doesn't open the door for his date?"

Pan scoffed and gave an evil smirk. "I don't recall seeing a gentleman anywhere near here."

Trunks' hand shot up to his heart as he pretended to be hurt. "Must you attack the pride?"

Pan walked up to him and put her face close to his. "Always." She whispered as she started to walk towards the restaurant laughing at the completely surprised Trunks.

Trunks felt his body react to Pan, sweaty palms, knot in the stomach, churning in the groin, everything. He hated it, but at that precise moment, he decided that Uub couldn't possibly be the right man for her.

Trunks caught up with Pan and offered her his arm. Pan, on the other hand, didn't think his gentlemanliness came free. "What are you up to?"

Trunks put his hands up defensively and sweat dropped. "I'm just trying to be polite! What's so wrong with that?"

Pan put one hand on her hip and pointed at him with the other. "I'll tell you what's so wrong about this situation. First, I don't let you be a gentleman. Everyone knows you hate it when you can't be one. Second, I insult your pride and everyone knows that no one gets away with insulting a sayian's pride. Third of all, I don't even think there's a third of all."

"So there's no third of all which means, that for you, its 3 'of all's' and then I do something. Therefore, since you didn't do that third wrong thing, I won't do anything." Trunks pointed right back at her.

"Well, then let me fix that. How about I shove this heel straight into your dick? Would that count as a third of all?" Pan smirked and started to lift her leg.

"No c'mon! My little guy stays out of this!" Trunks covered himself with his hands as one of his legs prevented Pan from getting a clear shot.

"Oh, you're so right, little." Pan smirked as she turned around knowing she had won.

Trunks' face began to turn beet red as his ki skyrocketed. "Now you're gonna pay for it. Before this night's over, you're getting it."

Pan nodded mockingly as she beamed with victory. "Uh huh, okay, whatever you say, Undies."

Trunks glared at Pan and pouted angrily. Soon, he heard laughing behind him. He lashed around and found Goten and Bra laughing.

"It still amazes me how Pan has been the only woman to get to you." Bra picked at her brother. Her black slacks hugged her hips nicely as her loose dark blue strapless sparkly shirt flowed with the wind. Goten wore a black suit similar to Trunks'.

"Shut up." Trunks crossed his arms and raised his nose up arrogantly.

"Dude, seriously, if I didn't know better, I'd say you and Pan are a much better couple than her and Uub." Goten laughed as Trunks joined him with a nervous chuckle.

Pan started to choke on her own saliva and Bra stared amazed at Goten. "Sweetie, sometimes, you just amaze me."

Goten turned to look at Bra and looked at her confusingly. "Why? What'd I say?"

"You said…"

"Forget it, Bra. There's no use getting through that thick head of his." Pan interrupted.

Bra sighed in defeat and reached for Goten's hand. "You're right and unfortunately, his thick headedness is something that I just love."

Goten managed to blush as he put his arm behind his head, a famous Son habit. "Oh shucks…"

Pan began to shiver as light goosebumps filled her arms. "Is it just me, or did it get suddenly cold?"

Trunks put his arm around her covering her from the wind. "Let's go inside before the girl's catch a bad cold." In the gang went but little did they know that for a whole day, surprises would pop out in every direction that they would turned.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Well, here it is, the next chapter. So far I have a pretty good idea of where to take this story and am really happy at how it's come out. Review please. Tell me how you like it or hate it.


	8. Alcohol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball anything or ever will. Maybe. _wink. _I also don't own "Sing, Sing, Sing" by Louis Prima or "I'll Be Seeing You" by Billie Holiday.

**A/N:** I am definitely not in a very happy mood. But writing will hopefully make me better.

xxxxx

When we last left off...

Trunks put his arm around her covering her from the wind. "Let's go inside before the girl's catch a bad cold." In the gang went but little did they know that for a whole day, surprises would pop out in every direction that they would turned.

xxxxx

Walking into _Swingin'_, a very popular jazz restaurant, all four of them began snapping to the up beat music that the live band provided. They were escorted to a table near the dance floor where they had a good view and their own privacy. Jazz, the repetition of the bass rhythm, the screaming of trumpets, the fast notes of saxophones, and the shoo-ba-da-bop that courses through everyone's veins. It used to be known as immoral music, supposedly threatening the old values in culture. But something about jazz makes the player and dancer withdraw to that happy place where they let music fill up the gaps and holes that make up their souls.

The gang sat around a black circular table and stared out into the dance floor. There they saw couples moving their hips, kicking their legs, and spinning, grins plastered on their faces. They studied them, memorizing the veterans moves so later on, they would dance. The server brought over the day's main entree of Chartreuse of Chicken and Macaroni in broth and the sayians looked at each other.

"This won't even cover a quarter of my appetite!" Goten whined picking his fork and knife up. Bra rolled her eyes and started to pick at her food. It looked good, but she always liked knowing what was in it before she ate it.

"So, does anybody know what's in it? I mean, I don't want to sound picky or anything but, really, what's it in?" Bra picked up a piece of chicken and started to stare it at closely making her eyes involuntarily go cross eyed.

"A fowl, gelatin, chicken broth, cream, salt, pepper, and macaroni. Old recipe it is, really." Goten spoke between bites. Bra, Trunks, and Pan looked over at Goten wide-eyed not understanding what had just happened.

"An you know this how?" Pan asked finding her voice first. Everyone wanted to know, she just beat them to it.

"I studied culinary arts for a couple of semesters during college. I wanted to become a chef but then I started eating everything I made." Goten gave the famous Son grin and kept digging into his food.

"What were you thinking studying about food? Wait... don't answer that." Pan picked her utensils and started digging in as well as the others. "This is delicious! Uncle Goten, you need to cook for us someday. Well, that is, with 20 guards making sure you don't eat it." Pan rubbed her nose and grinned at her Uncle.

Goten just glared and opened his mouth to protest but Bra stuffed her fork into his mouth. "Isn't this just, de-li-cious." She fake-grinned warning Goten but made Pan start to laugh out loud.

"My God, she has you just as whipped as I have Trunks!" Pan put her hands on her stomach as she laughed even harder.

"You do NOT have me whipped. I don't listen to you most of the time." Trunks raised his nose to the air and thought about it for a second concluding that he was whipped. Except he would NEVER admit it. No, he was the world's most eligible bachelor and there was no way that ONE woman would bring him down to his knees... again.

"If I say jump, you always seem to ask how high. That sounds whipped to me." Pan stared at Trunks daring him to contradict her.

"I only say how high so I can round house kick you thick stubborn ass head!" Trunks pointed at her head and even poked it a couple of times making Pan's forehead veins start to pop out.

"You stupid, idiotic, witless, brainless, dumbass, ignorant, thick-headed bastar..."

"Let's dance!" Bra interrupted dragging Goten towards the dance floor. Goten only took hold of the table edge as he stuffed as much food into his mouth as he could. Goten started to mumble senseless words as he walked defeated towards the dance floor. That left Trunks and Pan in a very awkward silence.

"So, umm, you wanna dance also? I mean it's better than sitting here doing nothing, right?" Trunks stood up and offered his hand to Pan. Pan looked at it for a couple of seconds before sighing in defeat. She might as well enjoy herself. How often would she be able to go out married?

Stepping upon the dance floor, the orchestra started playing the song "Sing, Sing, Sing" originally played by Louis Prima (the Chips Ahoy song). Pan started to kick and swirl to the music as Trunks looked clueless at her. Pan stopped in front of him and took hold of both his hands.

"Follow my lead until you get the hang of it." Trunks didn't argue as he took hold and began following Pan's moves. Move by move he copied, down to the last detail and soon, he was leading Pan. She hid her surprise from him but, damn, he was a very fast learner. Well, she had forgotten that he was.

The song went on to play for 7 minutes filled with solos from different music instruments and nearing the song, Goten started to complain that his feet hurt. Of course, a sayian somehow always gets tired of dancing. As the song ended, the audience erupted into a roar of clapping and cheering. The singer then got up and took hold of the vintage microphone.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce our next singer, Mrs. Elizabeth Johnson." The singer stepped aside as a plump dark lady in a black sleeveless dress walked up on stage. Her dark curly hair was pulled back on one side with a red flower pinning it in place. She smiled upon the dance floor and motioned the orchestra to start playing. The slow harmonious melody of "I'll be Seeing You" began to fill the building as she caressed the microphone stand. (This song is from The Notebook where Noah and Allie dance in the street.)

"This is for all you love couples out there." She closed her eyes and began swaying with the music as she opened her mouth to sing.

Trunks offered a hand to Pan and she took it putting her other one on his shoulder. Trunks put his other hand on her back as he pressed her to him. _It doesn't feel wrong, but then again, it's just a dance, right?_ Pan thought.

"I'll be seeing you, In all the old familiar places, That this heart of mine embraces, All day through..." Trunks gave Pan a turn and pressed her against him again.

"Now THIS I know how to dance." Trunks gave a prideful grin as Pan stifled a laugh.

"In that small cafe; The park across the way; The children's carousel; The chestnut trees; The wishing well." Pan laid her head on his shoulder and Trunks held her closer. His heartbeat began pounding against his chest and his hands began to get hot. _Nervous, who me?_

"I'll be seeing you, In every lovely summer's day; In every thing that's light and gay, I'll always think of you that way." _What is wrong with me? _Pan thought as she inhaled Trunks' scent in, not his cologne, HIS scent, the smell of his skin. _Why do I feel so right? Is it because of the marriage and nerves? Or, what if Vegeta's right? _

"I'll find you, In the morning sun, And when the night is new, I'll be looking at the moon, But I'll be seeing you." As the orchestra played the last verse, Trunks dipped Pan back and held her there for a couple of seconds making Pan laugh. He moved his face towards hers and planted a small peck on her lips. Pan stared wide eyed at him as she processed what had just happened. Before she could say anything, he lifted her up and gave her a wide grin.

"Gotcha!" He simply said before the next song started playing. Trunks offered his hand to her again but Bra got in the way.

"Let's get out of here, shall we? It's time for a bit of... pre-marriage fun with the closest people you have!" She put her arm around Pan and poked her side giving her an intense tickling feeling.

"Close friends, my ass, the only thing they're good for is making my life a living hell..." Pan mumbled under her breath loud enough for only her to understand.

"What was that?" Bra asked, flames filling her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing!" Pan raised her hands in defense and gave them an innocent grin.

"Then let's get out of here!"

xxxxx

The sky started pouring as the gang got out of the car in front of Capsule Corp. It looked like a very bad storm, black clouds, wind whipping branches around, rain falling in a horizontal direction, and the big one, lightning and thunder. What better way to start the beginning of a bachelorette anything, right?

Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra stepped out of the car and ran to the front door only to find it locked and Bra without her keys. Trunks and Goten were, on the other hand, enjoying the rain. They took their jackets off letting the rain soak their shirts and making them cling to their tight, muscular bodies. They were completely oblivious to the effect they were having on the girls since they were too busy in their own little masculine world. But, they weren't the only ones getting soaked. Pan and Bra had water dripping from their dresses, sliding down their chest, arms, and thighs. Of course, when Trunks and Goten laid eyes on them, they forgot all about showing off the size of their biceps and concentrated on the soaking wet beauties in front of them.

Pan and Bra stood in front of the door with wet hair clinging to the sides of their face. Pan crossed her arms accidentally pushing her breasts up, catching more rain drops. Bra took hold of her arm and pushed her breasts up on purpose and saw how Goten reacted to it.

"Bet you I can get Trunks' keys." Pan whispered to Bra.

"You're on. Cupcakes for the one who wins." Bra whispered back. "Boys, we're very," Bra pushed her breasts up a little, noticing Goten's reaction and swallowed a victory smirk. "Very cold... and wet."

"Bra, please put them away. They are definitely not attractive to me." Trunks crossed his arms and raised his nose to the sky. His hair stuck around his forehead and he frowned trying not to see Pan all wet and sexy.

"Put what away?" Bra stared innocently at Trunks before turning to Goten and pushed her chest out. "Can you please tell me what I SHOULD put away?"

"Nothing. I think you look," Goten gulped as he tried concentrating on talking instead of gaping, "Good."

"Whipped." Trunks pointed out as he thought about how the grass would look if it was red instead of soaking breasts.

Pan walked up to him and stood right in front of him making him stare at boobies instead of grass. "Trunks can you, _please_, open the door?"

Trunks kept staring at her but managed to keep his cool. No way he would lose the battle. "No. I think I like the view from here."

"Good, maybe you can get a better one inside." Pan smiled provocatively.

"I like this one just fine, good thing you're short." Trunks gave her one of his sexy smiles and tilted his head to the side. "So, what now?"

Pan wrapped her arms around his waist catching him completely off guard. "It's very cold, Trunks." She whispered as her hand snaked around to unclip the keys from his belt loop.

"Yeah, it.. sure is." Trunks put his hand behind her back and gave her a small squeeze. His shock was just way too great to do anything else. Pan got the keys unclipped and began pulling on the chain slowly until it wouldn't budge. She knew she had to give one hard pull and run if she wanted to win.

"So then..." She pulled as hard as she could shooting the keys out of Trunks' pocket and ran as fast as heels let her, laughing like a maniac.

"Pan!!!" Trunks ran after her catching up pretty slowly. He trapped her against the door, his hands planted on the door on either side of her. Pan smiled innocently at his angry face and chuckled nervously.

"You run pretty fast you know." Pan struggled to get the right key into the keyhole as she stared at Trunks' face, eyebrows pointing towards his nose and a glare set in place.

"That was completely uncalled for." Trunks inched his face towards her turning his glare into a scowl.

"Well, you know me," Pan unlocked the door and gave Trunks' a smirk Vegeta would be proud of, "Always the trickster." With that said, she opened throwing him off balance. He stumbled into the darkness and finally a thump.

Pan turned the lights on and busted out laughing at the sight in front of her. Trunks laid on the ground, face on the floor, butt in the air with the lamp shade on his head. Pan walked over to the cabinet and pulled the camera out snapping a couple of pictures from different angles. She then threw the camera to Bra who caught it before running upstairs with Pan inconspicuously walking to the stairs but was grabbed by the ankles making her fall face first into the ground.

"OUCH!!!" She yelled out turning to face the culprit.

"Payback is a little bitch isn't it, Panny dear?" Trunks took the lamp shade off his head and propped up on one elbow smirking at Pan.

Pan gave him one of her own smirks and sat up pointing up the stairs. "Bra, up there, has valuable treasure, stuff that maybe you wouldn't want other people to see? Like, oh let's say, pictures of ass up face down? I win this battle, Mr. Briefs."

Trunks stared at her wide eyed and shocked. He jumped up and ran up the stairs managing to trip over one. He mumbled muffled profanity as he crawled up the stairs managing to get to the top without hurting himself again. Pan and Goten sat on the two tall chairs by the table and waited for the commotion to begin. As if on cue, Trunks' loud yells and Bra's muffled ones began echoing through the house.

"Bra! Open this door now!!"

"No!"

"I'm giving you 5 seconds or else!!"

"Or else what?!"

"I'm knocking it down!!"

"Do it! See what mom will have to say about it when she calls!"

"Give me the camera now!!"

"No!"

"Grr!! Bra!!!"

"What?!"

"Give... me... the... camera!!!"

"No!"

"Do it or I'll show Goten the pictures from your 21st birthday!!"

"You wouldn't!!"

"Try me!"

Bra opened the door and threw the camera at him hitting him on the forehead. A small trickled of blood started to come out of a small cut as Trunks yelled at her again. "Bra! Look what you did now!!"

Bra chuckled and started walking down the stairs. "Get Pan to take care of it. She took pre-med classes and I didn't." She went over to the answering machine and began listening to the messages.

Trunks walked over to Pan and pointed at his forehead. "Fix it."

Pan looked up from the dinner table and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. She gave him a small glance before looking back at the table. "Not with that attitude."

Trunks sighed in frustration and hugged back from behind wrapping his arms around her shoulders. They had begun to dry out so it was only, semi-uncomfortable. "Pleeeeeeeease?" When Pan didn't respond or move to help him, Trunks moved his head so his lips were right by her ear. His breathing sent small shivers down her spine as she fought her hardest to ignore him. Trunks took in a deep breath and began yelling. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE...!!!"

"ALRIGHT!!!" Trunks let her go and sat on the chair next to her gripping his hands on his lap and smiling like an innocent schoolboy. "God, did you really had the need to leave me half deaf?"

"Yes." He simply said giving her a full toothed grin. Pan rolled her eyes as she made her way to the cabinet pulling out the first-aid kit. She placed the kit on the table and opened it revealing different bottles, band-aids, and packages with sterilized gauzes. She took out a bottle with clear liquid and a couple of cotton balls and set them on the table. She then took out an ointment tube, a small sealed gauze, and a band aid and set them on the table next to the other items. Trunks eyed the bottle suspiciously and took hold of it, inspecting it. "What's... Isopropanol?"

"It won't kill you if that's what you're worried about." Pan snatched the bottle from him and opened it, pouring the liquid into a cotton ball. "Now hold still."

Trunks eyed the cotton ball suspiciously as it came closer to his forehead. Pan smirked evilly before wiping the cut. As soon as the cotton ball made contact with the cut, Trunks let out a yelp. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! OUCH!!! PAN! STOP!!!"

Pan put her other hand behind his head to hold him still. She smiled at him as soon as she was done cleaning it. "I forgot to mention, the general non-specific term for Isopropanol is rubbing alcohol. It's my way of... paying you back."

Trunks frowned at Pan although it began to look more like a pout than a frown. "That hurt."

Pan blew at the now clean cut making Trunks calm down. "Better?" She whispered.

"Yeah..." He whispered back.

Pan took the bottle of ointment and applied a small dollop on it with a cotton swab making sure she didn't rub too hard. She took the sterilized gauze and put it on top securing it with a band aid. "There, all better?"

"Yep!" Trunks jumped off the chair and ran up the stairs to his room leaving everyone confused.

"Well, let's get out of these wet clothes! We have games to play!" Bra jumped up pulling on Pan's hand. Pan gave up and let Bra pull her to wherever she was going, most likely her room. Goten stayed back staring confusingly at the dark stairs.

"Where do I go...?"

xxxxx

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait but it took me a long time to write this. I had a major writer's block but somehow it went away! Yey! But Next chapter, we'll see games! Now who doesn't love games? If you know of any adult games to play with 4 people, then put them down on your reviews! The more the merryier. I already have 2. Thank you!


	9. Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball anything. For now until the END of the story. Although after that I won't owe it either. So it's still a loss-loss situation for me.

A/N: So I had a brain fart these part couple of months. Couldn't think of a single idea for this story. But finally, I got my mojo back. Woot! Also, the story, I'll start putting all the pieces together not the next chapter but the one AFTER that. Parts will finally start making sense especially Pan and Trunks' past relationship and the reason why Freeza is in the story.

xxxxx

When we last left off...

"Well, let's get out of these wet clothes! We have games to play!" Bra jumped up pulling on Pan's hand. Pan gave up and let Bra pull her to wherever she was going, most likely her room. Goten stayed back staring confusingly at the dark stairs.

"Where do I go...?"

xxxxx

A few minutes later, they settled on the living room floor, with a box filled with items. The side said "party games". Sitting in a circle with the box in the middle, they began to take the stuff out. Pan raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Bra.

"Where's Marron?" She whispered low enough for her sayian hearing to bearly pick it up. Giving Trunks a quick glance, she shrugged. It was enough of an answer for Pan.

"Ok! We should definitely start with an innocent," Bra raised her fingers and did quote marks before continuing, "Game. Who's up for a quick game of Assassin?"

Goten turned to look at her with a blank stare. "Is it gonna be hard?"

Bra chuckled and patted his head. "No pookie bear. It's simple enough for you. Ok, so here's how it goes. One of the 4 papers is gonna have an "x" on it. We fold it up with 3 blank ones and throw them in a hat. Then, we all pick one out after they've been shuffled. Whoever has the paper with the "x" is the assassin but you can't tell anyone. Then, we'll sit around staring into each other's faces. The assassin can kill off a person at the time by winking at them. BUT, if someone sees or suspects the assassin, they can call them out. Anyone else can second that and becomes the second suspect. If they they were right, they win but if it turned out to be wrong, they get "killed". The assassin wins by killing every single person without getting caught. Does everyone understand?"

"So it's like a staring contest?" Goten asked scratching his head.

"Yep! So here it goes. Everyone pick a paper." All four reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Let the game begin." Silence filled the living room, the type of silence that if someone dropped a pin, it would have sounded like a sonic boom. This went on for a couple of minutes a smirk on all four of their faces.

Suddenly Goten throws his hands up in the air. "No fair! I was the first to die!" No one said a word. They're eyes kept darting from one to the other quickly so the assassin wouldn't have a chance to strike. Goten got up and mumbled something about getting drinks, too hurt to speak up.

"I think I know who the 'killer' is. It's definitely Pan." Trunks broke the silence.

Pan pointed at herself and tried to look surprised. "Me? What proof do you have?""

Trunks pointed at her and glared. "I know that you're a sneaky little thing! That's enough proof. You need no more than that to prove a killer."

"Are you sure I'm the assassin?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Pan smirked her fox face at him. "100 percent sure?"

Trunks began to slightly sweat. "Uhh, yeah!"

"You don't sound too sure to me."

"I don't have to be completely sure. I know you're it!"

"You still haven't given me a reason to believe I'm the assassin." Pan gave Trunks an even bigger smirk before the light bulb in her head went off. "Oh, I know! You're accusing me so that you'll throw me off! You're the actual assassin!" Pan shoved an accusing finger at Trunks' chest.

"ME?!" Trunks nearly fell back from the shock of being called the "assassin".

"Yes, you! You almost had me. This was your plan all along wasn't it? Accuse me so that you can go running to your little hiding spot and continue you're little killing spree." Pan crossed her arms and gave him a victory smile.

"Why would..."

"How about you two show each other your papers? That way you'll know who the assassin really is." Bra interrupted lifting her own folded paper.

Pan and Trunks glared at each other before unfolding their paper and shoving it into the others face. "Huh?!" Both said in unison. Both papers turned out to be blank.

"If you're not the assassin..." Trunks said.

"And if you're not the assassin..." Pan said before both of them turned to look at Bra wide eyed.

"Muahaha!! I'm the assassin!! And now, both of you..." She did a two fingered gun with her hand and pointed at both "shooting" it with her thumb. "Boom, boom, are dead."

Trunks and Pan stared at Bra in shock. They were thoroughly convinced either one was the assassin, not Bra. Bra?! Out of all people, she managed to be sneaky, scheming, and cunning to outwit both Pan and Trunks at the same time.

"You gotta be shitting me..." Pan's shocked face turned to face Trunks' equally shocked face.

Goten walked into the room carrying a box with beer bottles in it. "So, what'd I miss?"

"Bra outsmarted us. Can you believe that Uncle Goten?! She outsmarted us!!" Pan threw her hands up in defeat. She was out of shape. Usually she was the most cunning of the gang. She smirked inwardly. Time to shape up.

xxxxx

"Alright, now we move to the more, 'mature' games." Bra grinned and rub her hands together. "Sweet pea, is there more beer in the kitchen?"

Goten ran into the kitchen and brought 5 boxes staked on top of one another. "Is this enough?"

Bra walked up to him and placed a small peck on his cheek. "Thanks!"

Pan eyed the alcohol very suspiciously. Drinking always ended badly. Well not badly as in "BADLY" but well, it just ended badly. "And what exactly are we gonna play that involves, drinking?"

Bra clapped her hands together and brought everyone back to the center of the living room with one box of beer on the table and a beer opener to the side of it. "Next is, 'I Never'." Bra grinned expecting everyone to know what it was. When she received blank faces, she sighed and put on her reading glasses to portray a teacher.

"Well class, this is how it goes. You have to drink a beer bottle if you did the thing that the person says they never did. Does everyone understand?" Bra handed a beer bottle to everyone and grinned. "Ok then, me first. I've never ate grass." Everyone except for Bra drank a bottle and tossed it aside picking another one up. "Amazing..."

Goten raised his hand. "My turn! I've never made out with anyone behind the dumpsters." Both Pan and Trunks gulped down a bottle. Goten gave them a funny face and opened his mouth to make a smart remark only to be interrupted by Pan.

"I've never flirted with a teacher." Everyone but Pan downed a bottle.

"I've never had sex my parents room." Trunks smirked. Bra and Goten looked at each other before drinking a bottle.

Bra's turn and she had a good one. "I've never had sex in my pool while there was a family reunion inside the house with everyone present." Pan blushed a crimson red and Trunks stifled a cough before drinking a bottle. "Aha! I knew it!" Bra pointed an accusing finger at both of them.

Goten spoke up. "I'm next! I've never had sex with the lights on!" Everyone stared at Goten before taking a bottle down the hatch.

"I've never walked in on my parents having hot monkey sex." Both Trunks and Bra looked at each other and downed a bottle.

By then, they were feeling the side effects of the alcohol. Of course, this didn't stop Bra from one more game. "We have to... hiccup... end the night with one more game right? How much alcohol did those beers have anyway...? Hiccup. I feel funny..." She started to giggle uncontrollably clutching her stomach as the rest of them stared amused.

"I say we play a little Truth-or-Dare, just like old times." He said through flushed cheeks, trying to keep the slurring to a minimum. Maybe those 6 beers had take a bigger toll on him than he thought they would.

"No, no. Hiccup. I refu... re... refuse! We're not even, hiccup, sober enough to stand and not fall over!" Pan yelled attempting to stand but only managed to lift her butt a few inches before falling right back down.

Goten slid next to her and looked at her through lazy slits while nudging her with his elbow. "C'mon Panny... I DARE you to play Truth-or-Dare. I know that your pride won't let you say no to a dare. C'mon... c'mon..."

"ALRIGHT! But only 1 round. Then it's off to, hiccup, bed." Pan wiped the sweat the was forming on her eyebrow. "And I go first! Give me the bottle Bra." Bra handed Pan one of her own empty bottles and laid it on the floor giving it one strong spin. The head landed on Goten. "I dare you to go up to Bra's room, get a bra and panties, and wear them for 1 round."

Goten visibly paled 5 shades as he pleaded Pan with his eyes. Pan only gave him a devilish grin as she pointed up the stairs. Sighing in defeat, he went upstairs and a couple of minutes later, he came back wearing a black lace bra and panties. Trunks, Pan, and Bra rolled over clutching their stomachs as tears poured from their eyes. The sound of laughter filled the room as Goten sat on the couch trying to cover as much as possible. "I'll get you back Pan. Mark my word." He sent glares her way.

Goten then took hold of the bottle and gave it a spin making a "whoosh" sound to go along with it. Landing on Trunks, he gave a big grin before rubbing his nose. "I dare you to go through Pan's overnight bag, and... take HER underwear and bra and put it only for the remainder of the round!"

"WHAT?! No! I refuse! What's the punishment?" Trunks frowned and crossed his arms.

Bra grinned evilly before turning to look at Trunks. "Well, if you don't comply with the dare Goten has given you, you must skip around the block 10 times completely in the nude."

Trunks eyes widened to beach ball sized orbs before wiping the sweat from them back of his neck. "C'mon Bra, that's not fair. You know that if I do that it would result in bad publicity for the company."

"Well then," Bra shrugged giving Pan a victory smile, "Guess you'll just have to go "super model" on us with that lingerie, right?"

"Please..." Trunks pleaded giving everyone a puppy face.

"Nope." Pan forced herself not to smile. The task was a lot harder than it seemed.

"Where's the bag?" Trunks' shoulders hunched as he spoke in defeat.

"Upstairs in the guest room next to Bra's." Minutes later, Trunks came walking into the room wearing a red silk and lace set.

Humiliation. That's the word that described this feeling riding up his throat. How did he, Trunks Briefs, one of the most powerful people in the world, come down to wearing female lingerie?! Oh he'd get her back, he didn't know how or when but he would. Even if it killed him in the process, he would exact his revenge on her.

"Alright, now it's my turn. Hope I don't get you Panny. Pray to Kami himself that I don't get you." Trunks cackled evilly as he reached for the bottle. Giving it one strong twirl, he looked upon it with fire in his eyes. Of course he would get Pan. If Kami loved him like he thought he might, he would get Pan. She deserved it. She humiliated him!

But the laughing outburst of Pan brought him back to his sense. Looking down, he saw that it had pointed to Bra. Kami hated him. He was completely sure of that. It was fine though, he knew where he lived. "Fine, I'll have to settle for you then. I dare you to do the monkey dance, with the ooh ooh sound, for 30 seconds, every time someone says your name for the next 24 hours."

"What?! But tomorrow's..."

"Tsk tsk," Trunks shook his finger at her. "You don't want to do your OWN punishment now do you?"

Bra stared open mouthed at him. He managed to turn the tables on them. Touché. "Fine." She crossed her arms and pouted sending death glares at Trunks.

"It's your turn... Bra." Trunks bit his lip before laughter poured out of his mouth. Bra grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin before standing up and doing the monkey complete with awesome sound effects.

Landing on Pan, finally, she smirked as she finished the last 5 seconds of her dance. "I dare you to," Bra stopped herself. What would be better and more cruel on her? Telling her to act like a complete retard for 3 hours nonstop, or, telling her to go into the closet with Trunks, in only lingerie, and lay butterfly kisses up and down his torso for 3 minutes? The answer was painfully obvious. "I dare you to go into the closet, in lingerie..."

"DONE!" Pan got up and began to raise her tank top up her torso before Bra stopped her.

"I wasn't done yet, sweetheart. You have to go in there for 3 minutes and lay butterfly kisses up and down Trunks' torso!" Bra grinned at Goten who looked completely shocked.

"WHAT?! Both Trunks and Pan yelled together. Heat rose up their cheeks as they began shaking their heads in unison.

"So, you choose punishment over the dare?" Bra's fox eyes stared at her while a sly smile kissed her lips.

"That's not fair!"

"Look, we couldn't hire a stripper because the guys would have gotten traumatized faster than a virgin man getting raped by a horny 70 year old convict who just finished to 25 year sentences. So, this is an equal thing to offer you. Off to the closet you go. NOW."

Pan gave her a glare to compete with Vegeta's but Bra only smiled in return. She was used to it and Pan knew that there was no way she would ever change her mind. Sighing in defeat, she walked over to the closet and entered it, not bothering to turn the lights on. She could always cheat her way through the dare and not lay a single kiss on Trunks. Throwing her clothes out, she waited for Trunks to come in with her.

As he entered the closet, he couldn't hide his gloom face. He didn't need this. As much as he wanted her back, he couldn't make her do this especially 3 days before her wedding. it wasn't fair. If he was going to win her back, he'd have to do it his way and definitely with no help of his nosey sister.

The door closed behind them with 2 clicks. This caught both's attention. As Pan turned the light on, Trunks checked the knob. Locked. He knew it. He KNEW Bra would try something sneaky. But nooo, they both fell into her well hidden trap like two rabbits walking into the foxes mouth knowing that it was no ordinary looking hole.

"It's locked. BRA!" As soon as he said her name, he regretted it. Almost instantaneously, he heard monkey sounds coming from the other side of the door.

Instead of Bra answering, Goten got near the door and started laughing. "You're missing it. She's doing the monkey! Oh, and I don't know where she left the key. I was too busy eating the donuts which mysteriously appeared on the kitchen table. See you in the morning!"

Pan pounded on the door but no avail. It was a sayian proof door. Damn Bulma. Damn her to wherever bad people who are too smart for their own sake go. "Goten! I swear to Kami himself that if you don't open this door, I will tell Grandma Chi Chi not to cook for you EVER again! You hear me?!"

"Oooh! Kami is going to punish you! Also, if I keep doing the monkey like this, I'm going to get in incredible shape! Oh, and good night! See you in the morning." Bra knocked once on the door and skipped back into the kitchen laughing.

"BRA! BRA! BRA! BRA! There do the damn money for 2 minutes straight!" The only comeback she got was a faint aww. Good enough for her.

Now, what to do for 9 hours with a half naked, half drunk sexy man locked in the closet with a half naked, half drunk sexy woman? Oh boy, she did NOT want to know.


End file.
